The Boy in the Black Lake
by WolfSpirit1992
Summary: Terence lived his usual routine in the Black Lake, all until he saved the life of one Adrian Pucey. As they grow closer, will Terence find a way to stay with his Snake or remain in the watery realm forever? Read to find out. Rated M for future content! M/M Slash! AU! Still Magical! Terence/Adrian!
1. Merman, Thy Name is Terence

**Hey everyone! Just thought of another fic. This one features Terence Higgs (former Slytherin Seeker) and Adrian Pucey (one of the Chasers). It is AU but still magical. And yes, it does take place at Hogwarts. Also, it is inspired by Disney's 'The Little Mermaid.' Well, I'm wanting Ariel to make an appearance later on as the story progresses...so I guess you could call it a slight crossover? I dunno...but just in case, I will leave a disclaimer for that too! (HP characters will show up more in here than anything...so...yeah.) (Note that this isn't where Ursula or someone like her wants the guy for his/herself-as I've stated, this story is ''inspired''.)**

**This fic is M-rated for future m/m sexual content, language...and whatever else I decide to throw in. So, be mature or leave.**

**Any mythological creature details: I will try to adhere to most but I will tweak them. This is only a story, after all.**

**A/N and Disclaimer(s): Harry Potter is NOT my property, it's JKR's! And anything you see from the Little Mermaid like Ariel, or something else that mirrors any part of the movie, it solely belongs to Disney and everyone else who has ownership! The plot however...is mine.**

**Any spelling/grammatical/punctuation errors are mine...any help would be immensely appreciated. I'm not primarily a writer, so every little bit helps! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One-Merman, Thy Name is Terence**

_(Terence's POV-First Person)_

Swim, swim, eat. Swim, explore the sunken ruins of the deep, eat, swim some more, avoid getting attacked by humans and other dangerous creatures, swim, sleep and repeat. Same old shit, a different day. Honestly, I thought that my whole life would be an interesting experience...but no. Even under the sea, it's another routine.

Ok, I can't truly complain. There is excitement, especially when I stumble across a treasure from the upper world or when I catch a glimpse of humans doing rather peculiar...and stupid things. It humors me, even if they're some things I don't exactly understand.

Before I forget, my name is Terence...no last name. I am sixteen and a merman. If the words 'human', 'swim' and 'sea' don't ring a bell, I dunno what to tell you. I am the youngest child, and I have seven older sisters, all which live in the ocean. I, however, reside in the Black Lake next to this amazing place called Hogwarts.

My dad is Triton and my grandfather is Poseidon, you know...'God of the Sea'. My best friends are a talking Giant Squid and seaturtle by the names of Squidly and Buster. Those were the only names I could think of, leave me alone. I also have an airborne buddy, Speckle, who is quite flighty and annoying but I love him.

Anyway, I am currently poking along the bottom of the Black Lake with my new trident which I won in a victorious battle from a couple fierce grindylows...rotten little shits. Normally, they avoid me but these were a few young ones that wanted to make a name for themselves. Too damn bad. I am the king of this body of water, so I whipped them into submission. Taking my new magical undersea wrought-iron instrument, I'm sorting through the gigantic tangles of seaweed, hoping to find another treasure one of the students cast into the water.

Will it be a fork or a spoon? Or maybe one of those human muggle gadgets I saw them use whilst peeking from behind a few rocks? Won't know unless I can wiggle this out. Several sharps stabs and rips later, I have it. Holding it out in the waterlight, I see it's a locked box of some sort with the initials 'AMP' and a crest engraved across the lid. It hasn't been in the water long, so the silver isn't at all tarnished.

_'Meh...finders-keepers.' _

I shake it around, listening to the inside contents move about. _'Ooh...definitely finders-keepers. I'll crack open this baby later. It'll be easy like wrenching open a clam. Sweet.' _

Grinning mischievously, I swim over to my underwater cave. A turn, a dive and an emergence later, I wind up on the indoor shore of the cave. My treasures are carefully arranged upon the dirt, rock and sand, making sure no other creature can access it.

That's the perk of being a merman, I can breathe in and out of water...fresh or salty. So, fuck you grindylows! I inwardly giggle as I slide myself onto shore, maneuvering my way past the various rocks and pebbles, only to set this jackpot onto a smooth, low-setting rock. Perfect.

_'Looks like Grandfather Poseidon smiled upon me today! Maybe there's more I've missed...perhaps closer inland.'_

I grin in anticipation as I meander, technically 'swim', my way into the wide, deep depths of the Black Lake. Humming a tune of one of the many songs my sister Ariel sings, I unexpectedly meet up with Buster. He lazily glides his way over to me.

"Afternoon, Terence. Word on the waves is that a human's scouting out a way to get down here."

"Oh really? Speckle tell you that?"

"Well...he told Squidly and Squidly told me."

"Ok. So, did this one lose a bet or whatever?"

"Nah, I think he's looking for something. Seems kinda pissed."

"Aren't they all? Once something lands here, it's as good as gone, which is partly my fault and I'm not apologizing for it."

"You know by now I don't expect you to. Besides, what use have I for those trinkets? I'm just a turtle."

"You're my turtle..."

"That was creepy but true. Anyway, wanna take a look?"

I shrug, seeing at though this was the most excitement I was going to have for possibly the entire week, unless the fledgling grindylows wanted to try and start an uprising.

"Why not? Lead the way."

I follow Buster to the lake's edge, trying not to speed past him. He's slower and he can't help it. I don't want to be mean, so I'm keeping at his pace. Eventually reaching the edge, I pop my head out of the surface and swim closer to a rock.

* * *

Peering over the eons-old stone, I saw Speckle wasn't bullshitting me this time. There was a boy, roughly my age but tall, short brown hair, an almost-peach-but-not-exactly-pale skin tone. He had high cheekbones from what I could see, but was still too far off to make out his eye color. He was quite handsome, to boot. Yes, I fancy males...got a problem?

As I observed him, I could hear him mutter something about 'stupid bastards', 'snobby, self-entitled brats' and 'should've cursed them when I had the chance.' while he removed his robes and shoes. Thankfully, it was quite warm for September, so I don't have to worry about him drowning from the weight of his clothes.

The grindylows on the other hand..I just hope they're very far away. The boy removed his tie and pulled out a smooth stick, which was called a wand and headed over to the water's edge. Waving his wand, a bubble appeared over his head and he jumped off the rock into the cool water.

Wanting to see where this goes, I stealthily follow him. Weaving in and out of the seashrubs, I notice he's a quarter of the way inside the lake. Out the corner of my eye, I see gold glinting in between some rocks. I dive down to pick it up. It was a galleon that must have fell out of his pocket or something. As soon as I looked back, I saw those three same grindylows surround him, trying to attack in a frenzy.

The boy tried fending them off, but either he or they made a certain move and the air bubble popped. In doing so, one grindylow wrapped around him, entangling him in a mess of limbs and weeds. ''Oh..fuck!'' I barrel my way over as fast as my tail could take me. The grindylows stop, seeing I was mere feet away and they scramble like the cowards they are.

The boy was thrashing about, trying to free himself. He was only making it worse. He was liable to strangle himself if he didn't stop. I grab him.

"Hey, quit it! Let me get you out of here!"

He froze, his last air bubbles floated out of his mouth before his eyes became droopy. I moved fast, slicing my way through the seaweed, grabbed his wand and darted towards the surface.

_'__He'll surely die if I don't get 'im some air. I hope I can make it. Hang on..'_

Within a near minute, we burst through the water's surface. I slapped his face, trying to wake him. It took a couple tries before he sputtered and started coughing...taking several deep breaths. Seeing he was a little too weak to swim, I hoisted him over my shoulder and swam my way back to shore.

"Here we are...back on dry land." I laid him down gently upon a large rock, watching him groan slightly and open his eyes.

I smiled, finally getting to see what color they were. They reminded me of dark amber honey, right when the light would cast through the jar. Yes, I knew what honey was..I saw the groundskeeper, Hagrid, bring out a jar with his breakfast one time last spring.

"Hey, you ok now?" I ask. The boy stared at me silently, wide-eyed...as if he's never seen a merman before.

"Hello? Dude..you alright?"

* * *

**Well? What** **you think? :) Next chapter is up soon...I already have it written out..so..why not? :P**


	2. Saved by the Merman?

**Hey again! In case anyone read this story, thank you so much! It's appreciated! :P Anyway, here's chapter two as promised!**

* * *

**Chapter Two-Saved By the...Merman?**

_(Adrian's POV-First Person)_

I was stomping my way towards the Black Lake. Apparently, that little blonde shit Malfoy and his goons got a hold of my special box and thrown it into the water. I know I put that thing under spell-lock and key. There is no way they could have gotten a hold of it...unless that damn Death Eater of a father, Lucius, taught him some new tricks. As soon as I get my box back, I'll gladly return the favor. Making my way through the grounds and down the sloping hill, I arrived at the lake's edge.

Removing my robes, I further mouthed about those troublesome miscreants and berated myself, saying I should've cursed them when I had the chance. Unraveling the windsor knot on my tie, I laid it aside and cast an air-bubble charm around my head, walking over to a large rock overseeing a deep end. I jumped in and started swimming.

It seemed like forever as I wormed my way through the current.

_'Now I know you were dropped somewhere in this area...but where?' _I queried myself as I scanned the lakefloor. Finding nothing in this one particular spot, I swam a few feet ahead only to meet a trio of scowling grindylows.

Not wanting any trouble, I try to turn back but they surrounded me and started to attack. They yanked me back and forth and I flailed about, hoping to get them to back off. I have no idea if it was me or them that caused it but my air bubble disintegrated. Simultaneously, a grindylow dragged me from behind and wrestled me into a net of seaweed, further tangling me into the slimy mess.

If I couldn't get out of there soon, I was fucked. A minute or so later, I found I was losing too much oxygen...everything was going dark. I thought I heard a voice yelling "Hey, quit it! Let me get you out of here!" as I felt an arm encircle around my waist. I saw the faint image of a person before all faded to black.

It seemed as quickly as everything went dark, it became light again. I felt stinging on my cheeks as I opened my mouth, coughing. I took in multiple gulps of fresh air but I was too exhausted to swim back. I thought I'd have to float my way over and hope for the best, until I felt that same arm pull me closer and haul my arse to shore. Finding myself upon something solid, I groan and open my eyes. He said. "Hey, you ok now?"

I was silent, staring at my savior. It was no near-death hallucination. There really was a boy in front of me. He was in the water...he saved my life. The fact he was there didn't shock me, it was that I have never seen him in all my years at Hogwarts. I tried to recollect how I could have missed him until he spoke again.

"Hello? Dude, you alright?"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I replied. "Huh? Oh, yeah..I'm fine now. Thanks."

The boy smiled. "Anytime. You know, it's not smart to be swimming in the Black Lake without a buddy or two. You might not have made it out."

"That's true. I guess I didn't consider that right off the bat." I returned the smile, albeit it was a sheepish one. Slytherins don't jump into any situation without thinking it through first. I'm not a Gryffindor.

I gazed upon him, taking in his appearance. He was quite hot-short, sandy blonde hair with spiked up bangs, crystal-clear green eyes, lightly tanned skin, a lean, muscled chest and toned abs. I could compare this to a taller Seeker's build, at least...what half I saw of him since the rest was still submerged.

* * *

(Now in third-person POV)

_'Is he checking me out?' _Terence pondered as the brunette slightly tilted his head to the right, not continuing to speak. "Um...so...everything's cool now? Oh, and here's your wand." The blonde handed it over, placing it gently into the Slytherin's outstretched palm.

"Yeah and thanks again. I'm glad I didn't lose this. My dad and Head of House would have killed me. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Adrian Pucey."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Terence."

"Hey, how about we go back to the castle? Steal a few snacks and get acquainted?"

Terence stirred, sheepishly smiling as he scratched his head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Adrian's face fell slightly. "Oh...it is because you don't want to be seen with a Slytherin."

"Oh no! No, that's not it at all."

"Then what is it? Wait...are you new here? That's why I haven't seen you in the halls. You probably weren't even sorted yet."

"Um..close. Technically, I've lived here a while and..well...the real reason I haven't been inside is because I can't leave the water completely."

Adrian raised an eyebrow, asking him to elaborate.

Terence lightly grinned as he put his hands on the rock, moving something out of the water behind him. Adrian's jaw dropped. "Yeah, this is why."

The blonde playfully wiggled his tailfin, landing a few waterdrops on Pucey's face.

"Y-You're a mermaid.."

"Actually, it's merman but you were close."

"You don't look anything like I've seen in our book. Not scaly and green all over...or mostly creature-like."

Terence chuckled. "That's because I'm higher on the hierarchical chain."

"Hierarchical chain?"

"Yup. You see, those regular merfolk you're referring to are lower-ranking, they are the soldiers of my people. When it comes to merfolk such as myself, we're more human in appearance because of the seagods and my dad, Triton. So, basically...me and others like myself are higher up since we're...ocean royalty or 'masters of the sea'. You know what I mean?"

Adrian nodded. "I do now."

"Hm, I'm the first merman you've ever met?"

"Yeah, you are, honestly. Does anyone else know you're here? What's it like...living down there? I thought you'd remain in the ocean. At least, from what I've read in stories."

"To answer your first question...not many humans know I'm here, except for Hagrid, that old guy with the long beard...Dumbledore? Yeah, that's his name. Uh, the plant lady, Sprout, the Mediwitch and that guy who lives in the dungeons...Severus. Secondly, it's not all what it's cracked up to be and third, merfolk don't have to stay in one place."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's ok. You didn't know. Um...my friend Buster told me you were, uh...looking for something. Could you tell me what it was?"

"Who's Buster?"

"My turtle."

"Right. Um... I was looking for my private box. It's silver, has my family crest and initials engraved into it and it's full of my favorite jewelry and several heirlooms. Some arseholes stole it from me and threw it in the Black Lake. It's really important that I get it back."

Terence's heart sunk at the exact description. The best treasure he's found since that jewel-encrusted goblet belonged to Adrian...that cute...devastatingly cute boy. _'Goddamn it. There goes my victory prawn meal idea I had once I opened it. But...' _he looked at Pucey's face, his eyes glittering with hope and a touch of sadness, seeing his most prized possessions were thought to be gone forever. _'_

_But I can't keep it. As much as I hate to do this, I really, really do. I need to give it back.' _"Adrian, could you wait here? I think I found something like that earlier. I'll bring it up."

"Sure, I'll wait."

* * *

The blonde dove underneath the depths, heading back to his cave. A dive, a turn, then an emergence...he was at the indoor shore once again. Dragging himself towards the low-setting rock, he claimed the silver box and swam back to Adrian. Terence placed the box gingerly onto the rock, watching Adrian light up. Interestingly, that warmed the merman's heart...that gorgeous smile present on his face.

"This is it. I dunno what I would have done if I lost this.." he beamed as he opened the box, the contents perfectly dry, intact and safe.

The merman sighed, smiling "Don't worry, I didn't take anything." _'I wouldn't have anyway. I'd rather look at treasures than wear 'em most of the time.' _

"Adrian, what are you going to do now? I mean..to those fucktards who messed with your box? I thought wizards kept enchantments over their belongings?"

Shutting the silver container, Adrian replied "We do, but sometimes, people can get around them." _'Especially if you're the son of a Death Eater.. _"..I intend on making sure they receive the proper payback."

"Ok, well..let me know how that goes." _'If you come back.' _

"Surely. Well, Terence, I wholeheartedly appreciate what you've done for me. The box...and my life. Unfortunately, I have to go. Essays to write, chapters to read." he appeared crestfallen, having to leave so soon.

"Um...maybe..maybe you could...visit sometime? Uh, when you're free?"_ 'Yeah, I don't sound desperate whatsoever. Meet one human that doesn't want to kill or capture you and get stuck to him.' _

Adrian grinned "I think I can arrange that. You seem rather intriguing and I have many questions, so...I guess I can pop up Friday after classes. Right here."

"Sure thing. I'll be..." he gestured around him "...here. You'll know where to find me. It's not like I can get up and...walk away." he snorted at his cheesy merfolk humor.

Adrian lightly laughed. "I know right? Well, I need to gather my robes and hurry back. It was nice meeting you. Bye."

"Goodbye, Adrian." the merman waved his new acquaintance off.

He tilted his head, checking out the Slytherin charming himself dry._ 'Nice front, the back isn't bad, either...not at all.' _

"Having fun there, Ter?" Perching next to him, was a fat seagull with an uncharacteristic black dot on his chest.

Rolling his green eyes, the blonde responded "Afternoon to you too, Speckle. I see you haven't been eaten by a shark yet."

"You'd be devastated if I was." "Probably. Anyway, at least you weren't lying about this guy."

"Hey, he's quite a looker from an animal's point of view. Thought it would have captured your interest."

"Good thing you did, unless he would have died down there. Another skeleton was almost added to the watery collection."

"It was those three damn grindylows, wasn't it?"

"Yep. Those damn, dirty grindylows.''

"Well, swim over yonder and tell Speckle all about it. Squidly and Buster are waiting on us..."

* * *

**There ya go! :P**


	3. Friday Visitation

**Hey! So sorry for the long wait on this one! I kinda got preoccupied with my other various fics...and I had to brainstorm on further content for this one. Anyway, here's chapter three! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three-Friday Visitation**

Adrian was back in his dormitory, replacing the locks with an even stronger charm he found in the library. For extra measure, he applied a shocking spell over the wards.

_'Let's see you try and touch this now, you arrogant little shits.' _He pursed his lips smugly as he returned the box to its rightful place, inside his nightstand drawer.

Walking outside his dormitory, Adrian watched his friends approach.

" 'Sup, Pucey. Get your box back, yet?"

"Of course, but I suggest you make sure none of your things are missing. We need to strengthen the wards in our room. In the meantime, I'm hunting down a blonde rat and two gorillas."

"Have fun." Montague smirked as the rest filed into the sixth-year boys' dorm.

Creeping behind a statue, Pucey found exactly whom he was searching for. Two gorillas, Crabbe and Goyle, flanking both sides of Draco Malfoy...the self-proclaimed Ice Prince of Slytherin. Currently, the Malfoy heir was complaining about some motion made at the latest Wizengamot meeting at the Ministry.

''Mudbloods have enough self-entitlement issues as it is. Purebloods shouldn't have to give up what is rightfully theirs just to make the whiny masses feel better. My father says..." he went on and on with his tirade, unbeknownst to the presence lurking in the shadows. Muttering a sticking spell, Malfoy and his goons found they couldn't move past the statue. "What is this?! Who's responsible?! You better come out or-"

"Or what?" Adrian smoothly retorted, twirling his wand.

Draco paled, silencing immediately before retaining composure. "Pucey. I hear you went out for a swim. How did it go?"

"Pleasantly." he shot a stinging hex at Malfoy's chest, hitting him directly in his breastbone.

"Ouch! What the hell?!"

"You know what. _Silencio_!''

He quieted the three fourth-years as he dealt out another few rounds of stinging spells, striking multiple areas...each more painful than the last. "Daddy never taught you not to touch other people's things, did he? Guess not. And so you won't go whining as you normally do when you can't get your way..._Obliviate_!' he erased the memories of the Snake trio before him, and ended the sticking spell.

Dazed, Draco looked at Adrian. "Pucey...what are you doing here?"

"Just passing by. You guys were thinking about heading to the kitchens for a before-dinner snack. That's what I heard you say."

"Oh, alright then. Come on, you two cows...let's go." He inwardly grinned as they passed by a window, the sun was three hours away from setting.

Pucey glanced outside, catching a glimpse of the Black Lake in the far distance. He smiled to himself, reminiscing of the earlier events. That sandy hair, those green eyes...that smile.

_'I wonder what he's doing now.'_

_In the Black Lake.._

"Get back here, you bastards! I'm not through with you yet!" a fuming Terence zapped a grindylow's arse with his magical trident...chasing him throughout the lake. Currently, the other grindylows were cowering in fear, scrambling into hollowed corals, hoping to avoid his wrath.

"Take that! And that! and that!" he shouted as the grindylow hopped out of the water with each strike, yelping in a squeaky voice.

"EEEEEEEEEE!"

While the merman continued his rampage, Dumbledore and Hagrid were sitting in his hut, having their early evening tea. Gazing out the window, they could see beams of light and jumping grindylows.

"So I see they've angered our resident merman."

"I tell yeh, those grindylows don't know when ter let up."

"Think Terence will actually kill one this time?"

"There's no tellin'. If I find a carcass on shore...I'll let yeh know."

* * *

Three days later, it was Friday afternoon so Adrian's classes were over for the week. The snake found it hard to contain his eagerness, since he promised Terence he would see him again today. Setting down his bag, Adrian changed out of his uniform into a three-quarter length longsleeve shirt of light material, jeans and trainers. After checking his hair in the mirror, he passed his friends on the way out of the dorm.

"Where ya headed, Pucey?" Bletchley asked.

"I'm thinking about taking a long walk around the grounds. I'll end up wherever, I guess. See you in a while." Pucey replied.

"See ya, mate."

Making sure his wandholster was tightly intact on his waist, Adrian trekked down the sloping hill, all the way to the Black Lake. _'I wonder what Terence has been up to in my absence. I also wonder just exactly how long he's lived here. I know I would have caught at least one glimpse of him. Maybe merpeople of his kind aren't too sociable? Why am I asking myself these questions? I'll ask him.' _

The brunette stopped, seeing a slight scuffle going on near their rock. His hand drifted to his wand as he crept closer, hoping Terence wasn't in trouble. "Quit pecking me, you bloody bird! Get your own oyster!"

"I saw that one first and you know it!"

"Bullshit! It was in a pile with the rest of 'em!" Terence retorted, waving off a wildly flapping Speckle.

_'Hm, so he's also friends with a talking seagull.'_

Buster droned "Come on you two, why can't you share the oyster meat?"

"I don't want the meat right now, I want the damn pearl!"

"You don't even know if there is one!"

"Well I won't know if you keep fucking pecking me!"

The squabbling merman and seagull stopped, hearing amused snickering. "Huh? Adrian? Hi!" Terence tossed the oyster over his head onto another rock and Speckle claimed it by perching upon the outer shell. "Mine!"

"Oh, hush! Anyway, glad you came."

"I told you I would." Adrian smiled, taking his place on the rock. "So, what did I miss? Having trouble over an oyster?"

Terence lightly blushed. "Well...kinda. I was about to crack it open until this fucktard started trying to peck my head to bits." He jerked his thumb at Speckle who merely screeched. If he had fingers, he would have flipped off Terence.

"Allow me." Adrian flicked his wand and the oyster snapped open, spooking Speckle. There was not one but two shiny pearls glinting in the sunlight. "What do you know, one for each of you."

Terence's eyes lit up, his mouth widened in a grin. "Sweet! Thanks, Adrian."

"Anytime." The merman was definitely going to love having a wizard as a friend. Less work for him on cracking open shellfish.

"So, Terence, what have you been up to these past three days?"

Terence lifted himself upon the rock next to Adrian, making sure he wouldn't splash him. "A little of this...a little of that. You know, the usual swimming and searching for sunken treasures."

"Don't forget you nearly murdering the grindylows for attacking your new friend." Buster added, gliding around lazily.

Terence gave the Slytherin a cheeky grin. "Oh yeah...there was that."

Adrian smirked. "Defending my honor?"

"Uh, in a way."

"That's chivalrous of you. Did you kill them?"

"Not this time but I did light 'em up pretty well. Of course, the other grindylows wouldn't have cared if those three were to somehow slip off into an underwater ravine and never came back..." Terence replied, playfully averting his eyes at the thought.

"Well, if they come after me again, I never saw a thing. I was too busy admiring the landscape." Adrian grinned. _'Or your gorgeous eyes.'_

"I know there's more stuff you've been dying to ask...please feel free."

"Ok, um..do all the undersea creatures talk?"

"Yep, that's another advantage of being a merman. I can communicate with any fish or underwater being. Even the smallest shrimp...they're quite tasty. Which is why we kill 'em in their sleep so we won't have to hear their screams."

"That's kinda dark...but I get it."

"Hey, I gotta eat too."

"Surely. Uh, I know your pet seagull talks and so does your turtle...Buster? So I can assume the Giant Squid does as well?"

"Oh yeah, and his name is Squidly. The seagull is Speckle. They like to be called companions even though Buster and Squidly are technically my pets. They were a gift from Dad."

Adrian snickered "Squidly?"

Terence pouted his lip. "I was three, leave me alone."

"I'm not poking fun, I think it's cute.'' Another faint blush blossomed across the merman's cheeks.

"Adrian, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Well, I was born in England but was raised in between here and France..." he continued about himself before reverting the questioning back to Terence. "How long have you actually lived in the Black Lake? Someone else had to have seen you by now."

"I went out on my own when I was twelve. A guy can get sick of living with seven sisters for way too long."

"S-Seven sisters?"

"Seven sisters. Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista, Andrina and Ariel."* he finished, counting them out on his fingers. "I'm the only boy ...and the youngest."

"Damn.." Adrian shook his head. He suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for Ginny Weasley, she was the only girl sibling in a household of boys.

"It's ok, I'm the biggest so I can revel in that."

"Their names all start with 'A'...why not yours?"

"Mum got sick of the letter 'A', so she went with 'T'. Kinda figured she would have after the first three but nooo."

"Heh...I thought so, too." Adrian nodded, reclining onto the flatrock.

"I'm not that upset over it. The youngest sister, Ariel, she and I are a lot alike. We've lost count over the many times we swam off into the ocean, getting into all sorts of shit and finding upperworld treasures. She has her own treasure trove like I do, by the way. Man, we've pissed off Dad to no end but he still loves us. She's also seventeen and from what I've heard last, she's been chasing after some human named Eric. I dunno whether he's a wizard or a muggle but I guess I'll find out the next time she visits."

"Does Ariel look like you?"

"Nope. Red hair and blue eyes. We all vary."

"Ah."

He gazed over Terence's tail, the scales varied in hue. Nearly every shade of green was present- from deep emerald to that light jade matching the merman's eyes. The way they shimmered in the sun mesmerized the Slytherin. Adrian almost wanted to reach out and touch them but relented...not knowing if Terence would allow it. Noticing Adrian's silence and admiration of his tail, he grinned and wiggled it, causing him to laugh. "Man, I still can't get over meeting a merman...it's like a dream."

"Would you like me to pinch you?"

"Haha, that's ok.."_ 'Then again, that does sound rather tempting.'_

* * *

"Wanna touch it? I swear it's not slimy."

"Ok.." Adrian grazed his fingertips up and down the merman's tail. It was slick when wet, but almost like that of lizard skin. He assumed it was because Terence held more humanlike attributes so that explained it.

"Wow...softer than I imagined."

"Glad it didn't gross you out."

"I'm more fascinated than anything. There's so much I wanna know about you and the whole merman thing."

"I'd like to know more about the upper world. I've seen a bunch of humans do stupid shit and I wanna know why they do."

"Well, I cannot speak for the entirety of humankind but I'll try to provide you some more insight. You seem like you know a good bit, yourself."

"When you venture off, you see a lot. Speckle and Buster helped me out immensely...mainly Speckle 'cause he can fly. Lucky bastard."

"Would you like me to visit every day? I'll bring you a new treasure to look at, some you can even eat, too."

Terence grinned excitedly "Ooh! Like what?..the kinds I can eat."

"Hm, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Be careful with those, though. You don't want a disgusting bean. There's also sugar quills and cauldron cakes."

"I've seen their packaging but I never got to taste them. They look amazing."

"Oh, believe me, once you've tasted them, you'll never want to stop. You'll be in heaven."

"I can't wait. Then, you can taste a giant prawn."

"I've had those."

"Not the way I make 'em."

"How do you cook them underwater?"

"I roast 'em with trident beams. They produce heat. I don't eat all fish raw...except for some sushi...nom."

Adrian chuckled at his friend's love of seafood. "I'm sure I'll love whatever you make me."_ 'Wait...keep it together, Pucey. You're sounding too obvious.' _

Terence raised a playful eyebrow "Oh really? Well I'll be sure to make them extra special."

Both boys laughed lightly, then quieted as they gazed at the moving clouds, listening to the faint movement of the water. Squidly was stretching his tentacles, it caused ripples. Adrian wanted to stay there all afternoon, but he couldn't, knowing questions will be hurled his way and he wanted Terence to stay a secret to himself...for now. He wasn't even sure if Terence could handle a horde of students hounding him to make an appearance.

"Terence, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, mate."

"Why is it that no one other than myself and a few professors know about you?"

The merman sighed before relaying his response. "The reason why your books don't depict certain merfolk like me is because we've been hunted down over the centuries. You've heard of Atlantis, haven't you?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, that undersea place among others is riddled with magical artifacts and documents thought to have been lost with time. They have secrets that would rattle the world, both wizarding and muggle, to its core and there's people who would kill to wield that power. Merfolk aren't just guardians of the sea, we also protect what's been lost. Sure, some catastrophes were accidental and caused by mankind but the rest...not exactly. The gods saw that many mortals were getting out of control and they thought this would help keep them at bay. It's worked so far, especially when it came to the much more powerful items. The lesser ones are ok if found out, but we don't take kindly to fellow merfolk being captured or slaughtered just to obtain it. Our soldiers that you've seen don't know the extent of information as we do. That's why they're not sought after as much. When it comes to me and others like myself, we stay in hiding...or at least out of the public eye. I see why my father hates it when me and Ariel run away but we know not all humans are like that, so we give them the benefit of the doubt. That is why I ask you this, please try not to let anyone else know that I exist. I know shit happens, but I don't want to have to leave. I really love it here."

"I don't want you to leave either, Terence."

"Yeah, there's just several vibes I'm getting from the students that pass by and I don't favor them. I feel that you know some."

"Oh, I do."

"So, for as long as it's possible...can we keep this between us?"

Adrian smiled reassuringly. "Definitely."

"Thank you." _'Damn it, that smile!'_

Adrian sighed as he looked over the horizon. It was near sunset and dinnertime was close. "I hate to leave right now, but.."

"I get it, mate. Almost dinnertime. We've got all weekend and the times afterwards...well..when you're not in your books."

"Perfect, well...tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Adrian was the one to bid Terence farewell this time.

Watching the Slytherin leave, Terence sighed contentedly, leaning back onto the rock.

"Someone's got a cru-ush." Speckle twittered in a sing-song voice, perching next to the blonde.

"Yeah, maybe I do...maybe I don't."

"Please. I saw how you were flirting. 'I'll be sure to make them extra special'.." Speckle repeated mockingly, in a lisping feminine voice.

"I don't sound like that."

"Could've fooled me, brother."

"He's right, Terence. Ya look kinda smitten even after two days."

"Aw, Buster! Not you too."

"Terence wants to hug him...kiss him. 'Oh, Adrian, come here, you big strong Slytherin..mwah mwah mwah!' "

Terence sneered. "Don't you have sailors to shit on right about now?"

"Oh yeah...thanks for the reminder. But that's not until tomorrow when I go cruising for chicks.''

"Great..."

* * *

***Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista, Andrina and Ariel:** **They are the seven daughters of King Triton...noted in the first movie "The Little Mermaid" (1989) and in "The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning" (2008).**


	4. Terence's First Kiss

**Hello! Here's chapter 4! I'm still thankful to those who're still reading! :) I'll probably post 5 just to be nice!**

* * *

**Chapter Four-Terence's First Kiss**

Upon reappearing inside the castle for dinner, Adrian met his mates at his normal seat at Slytherin table. Tonight, he decided to indulge in the seafood provided near his end-shrimp, lobster and bluefin tuna.

"Welcome back. That was one hell of a walk you took. End up anywhere interesting?"

"Not really, Flint. It was the usual spots. The pitch, the broomshed, near the greenhouses, the lake, a safe distance from the Whomping Willow...you get the picture." He mentally congratulated himself for not elaborating further. The less detail, the better.

_'I can't wait to see you again, Terence.'_

The next few weeks carried on as scheduled-class, then visitation with Terence. There was a little alteration since he did have a few tests and Quidditch practice to attend. They learned much more about one another, but Adrian mostly cared about Terence and his life. The Snake discovered that the current Giant Squid in the Black Lake arrived when Terence did and Squidly was one of the hatchlings that belonged to the prior squid who ruled the lake. Terence introduced Adrian to Squidly, who reluctantly shook his enormous tentacle. Contrary to popular belief, Squidly never devoured any human being who wandered into the water. The squid was quite the classy cephalopod when he wanted to be.

Buster was from the west coast of America and Speckle was from the northeast coast, explaining their difference in accent and slang. Those two were hilarious when they would banter...of course, Buster was more laidback whilst Speckle was a smartass and hyperactive. On another topic, Terence did not migrate to warmer waters in the winter. Not too far off from his lair were some hotsprings. He was practically half-human in a sense, so he could survive wallowing around in there. He promised Adrian he'd take him there over this winter and the Slytherin wholeheartedly agreed.

Before this current visit, Adrian was sure to purchase freshly made treats from Honeydukes and brought them to Terence.

"Oh mah gawd...this...mmmph...is awesome.." the merman muffled with a mouthful of cauldron cake. There was green icing smeared around his mouth. Adrian smirked at the image in front of him. Terence reminded him of a delighted child who tasted the forbidden sweet right before dinner started. It was beyond adorable.

"Messy eater, aren't you?"

Terence stilled, chewing his cake. He referred to his reflection in the water's surface. ''You're right." he filled his palms with water and brought them to his face, scrubbing off the icing. "Personally, I think there was too much icing leaking out."

"You can never have too much icing."

Terence stuck out his tongue in reply.

"Enjoy yourself?"

"You can bet your two-legged arse I did. They should ship this shit to the lake. I could give them a fake address and everything. I'd have to score some galleons first."

"Don't you have some in your cave?"

"Oh yeah! I do!"

"Maybe next time, you should poke up at Hagrid and see if he'll do you a favor."

"It's almost time for another update on the Black Lake creature population, so I'm sure I can mention it." Terence grunted as he maneuvered himself onto his and Adrian's rock. Yes, it was _their _perch.

"Who're you facing up against at the next Quidditch game?"

"Eh, Gryffindor but I know we're gonna lose against them again like we have...for almost four years."

"Why so glum?"

"They got this new Seeker when he was only a firstie. Firsties aren't allowed on the teams but he got special permission from McGonagall and the Slytherins thought it was blatant favoritism. I have to be honest about something. The last seeker we had was booted out two years ago...Malfoy, the prick who launched my box into the lake, bought his spot onto the team. His equal-prick of a father, Lucius, provided all of us a new broom which was the fastest on the lot at the time."

"Couldn't your captain refuse?"

"He tried, but our seeker was being blackmailed so..it was either go quietly or spill the beans to his father about whom he was dating."

"I see. What an arsehole."

"Tell me about it."

"This Draco Malfoy character...I never met him and I hate him already. I'm not supposed to judge anyone before I meet them. Am I wrong to do so?"

"No, you're not. If you met him, you'd believe the same thing."

* * *

Terence nodded, stretching out. His hand gently bumped against Adrian's. The brunette's breath hitched. He turned his head to gaze at the merman. Terence was currently staring skyward, his tanned chest was heaving with every breath, the sun lighting up the highlights in his sandy blonde hair...that tail was still shimmering. Terence was absolutely beautiful.

Not a day passed that Adrian did not think about this merman. He seemed so perfect. He was nice, funny, a great conversationalist...nobody had ever captured his entire interest like Terence did. It was wonderful. Adrian found someone worth pursuing but there was a problem-He lived on land and Terence lived in the Black Lake. He was fully human, Terence was not. He couldn't totally survive underwater and Terence couldn't on land. What's a Slytherin to do? Nothing. He couldn't do anything about it and this depressed him.

Meanwhile, Terence was pondering the exact thing. _'Adrian's fucking gorgeous. I won't lie, I'm attracted to him...have been since the first day I saw him? Can ya blame me? Look at him. That light brown hair, those honey amber-brown eyes, his body...fucking hell. How could I possibly deny him? He's down to earth but not overbearingly so and doesn't mind my quirks. I can talk about anything with Adrian and he listens to me, even gives me advice. Hell, merfolk like counsel too! He brightens my day every time he comes to the lake. I just wish somehow, Adrian and I could have a more permanent arrangement. He graduates in two years and I dunno if I'll ever see him again. At times like these, it sucks to be a merman.'_

Terence turned to see Adrian staring directly at him. He held a solemn expression upon his face. He moved onto his side, so they were eye to eye. Something inside told the merman he'd been thinking the same.

_'I need to do something, say anything...to let Adrian know I like him. Maybe then, we'll have a chance to figure something out. In the meantime, we can try to make each other happy.' _Mustering up some merman courage, Terence brought his hand over and placed it on top of Adrian's, interlocking their fingers. Adrian's eyes widened slightly at the sudden gesture, but softened when Terence moved his own hand and caressed his cheek.

"Terence..."

"Adrian, I...I like you. And, I really want to try."

"I do too, but it's not that simple. You live here and me, well..."

"I know we live in two definitely different worlds and we can't solely survive in both but I want us to have a chance. I'd like to say we did at least for a little while. It'll give us something to look forward to while we're here."

Terence slid a little closer, resting his forehead onto the Slytherin's. "Besides, I always look forward to seeing your gorgeous face."

Adrian found his heart melting at Terence's words, his lips stretching into a grin. _'Maybe he's right. There's nothing wrong with taking a chance. If I don't, who knows what could have been? Merlin, I sound like a total Gryffindor.' _

"You know what? I think you're right. It couldn't hurt to give it a shot. I always anticipate our next visit." Adrian leaned in and grazed his lips across the merman's.

Terence glanced down shyly. "I-I've never kissed anyone before. I mean, I've seen it here and there onshore but..."

"It's ok, I got you. You just lay there and allow me." Adrian maneuvered Terence onto his back and carefully straddled him.

He placed his hands on each side of the merman's head and leaned down, claiming his lips. Terence moaned softly as Adrian's lips massaged his own. They were warm, soft and a tad moist. He tasted a slight fruity flavor on them and he liked it.

_'So this is what kissing feels like? It's nice...very, very nice. Man, I've been missing out.'_

Adrian ran his fingers through Terence's sandy hair as he kissed him for a few moments more, then pulled up for air. "What you think?"

Terence responded breathlessly. "Wow. I didn't think kissing would make me feel so...so...damn it, I feel like I'm full of bubbles and tickling anemones."

Adrian laughed. "Is that a good thing?"

"A very good thing." Terence returned, laughing as the snake got back on his side. Thankfully, they were surrounded by tall, wide rocks so no one could see them.

"Can we do it again tomorrow?"

"Of course, Ter...can I call you that?"

"Sure, Speckle does all the time."

"Great." Adrian playfully mussed Terence's spiked up bangs, making him return the favor.

"Think you could stay a little longer? I'm kinda itching to get in some practice."

Adrian chuckled. "Impatient, are we? Well, I guess I can oblige you for a few more minutes.''

* * *

**Awww...how cute! XD Yep, I'm gonna post number 5 to move things along! :P**


	5. Guppy

**Chapter Five-Guppy**

After another week of secret visitation, Terence finally got his kissing down pat, Adrian was very thorough in his instruction. Separating their mouths this time, Terence absentmindedly allowed his hand to fall onto Adrian's crotch, where he felt a large bulge underneath his palm.

Jerking his hand back, he blushed. "Sorry...I, uh.."

"It's fine, babe. It happens when you're around." the Slytherin smirked._ 'I wish your hand stayed where it was, maybe even helped me out a little but wait...wouldn't this seem kinda weird? You're technically part-fish...or something.'_

"Oh really? I'm kinda glad it doesn't stay that way 'cause I heard that's a bad thing if it does. You human men talk about some of the oddest, yet interesting things.''

"We do, and it can get rather descriptive, if you catch my drift...especially when it comes to sex."

Terence tilted his head as he spoke. "I've heard a few things. I had no idea what they were until I asked Speckle. He said it was kinda hard for him to explain it to a merman, even though he saw muggles go at it on the beach numerous times. He, with the assistance of an eagle, brought me one of those books describing the whole process. It took a couple of reads but I think I got it down. However, it only depicted sex of the 'straight' kind, ya know?"

"I do, yeah. One question, how do merfolk even have sex? I don't...I don't get it."

Terence scratched his head, thinking of how to answer that question. "Well, I guess you can describe it such as when regular fish go at it. Then again, we're not all fish-like. On the other hand, for merfolk such as myself, we're descended from the sea gods and you know with mythology, they worked their own magic and threw humans into the equation...and there you go. That's with the earlier merfolk. Me and my sisters, I believe we emerged either by the first method I said or the mythological version."

"You don't exactly know?"

"Dude, who really wants a graphic picture of their folks flopping about to procreate?"

Adrian grimaced. Nobody wants to think about their parents having sex of any kind!

"My thoughts exactly. Ok, I have a question for you...how do males have sex? I've heard other anecdotes floating near me some time last year and I'm curious. I dunno how two men have sex when they're lacking something considered to be 'important'."

"It's not that different from straight sex."

"Really? So you've had experience in the matter?"

It was Adrian's turn to blush. "Well, yeah...I have quite a few times but they were all casual."

"Then I'm sure you can tell me."

"I can, but it helps if I show you."

"Uh, Adrian...we can't exactly..." he gestured from his tail to Pucey's hips.

"I...I know. There's books on it in the library. I can sneak one out to you." _'It's another reminder of how we can't be truly intimate...fucking sucks. Then again, sex doesn't have to be a huge part of a relationship. The emotions are far more important.'_

"Oh, ok!" Terence beamed. He loved reading books from the upperworld, the work of humans fascinated him. "Hm..who did you have casual sex with?"

"Uh, you know Graham and Marcus? Two of the friends I've told you about? Well...my first time was the beginning of fifth year and it was after a victory against Hufflepuff. We had a little too much Firewhiskey and Graham and I crawled into bed together to try and sleep it off. Things got a little heated, we ended up stripping and I bottomed. It was actually great if I don't think about the soreness the morning after. When it comes to Marcus, it was before last Christmas. He and his boyfriend, Percy, wanted to experiment with a threesome so I was their willing participant. That time too, was quite enjoyable, I won't lie."

"So, you don't always have to love the person you sleep with?"

Adrian smiled softly to Terence, who sounded unsure in his question. "I love my friends but I'm not in love with them. Sometimes, we help each other relieve stress and that way helps a lot. Besides, I'd rather have it been with them than with a complete stranger."

"That makes sense." Terence nodded in understanding. "Adrian...if I had legs, would you consider going to bed with me?"

Adrian wrapped his arms around the merman, pecking him on the lips. "If you did, I'd wait a little on that because we've only been together for a week. And yes, I wouldn't hesitate to later on.''

Terence returned the gentle kiss, then laid his head upon Adrian's broad shoulder, staring off into the rippling water. _'If I had legs.' _

"Ter, I really hate to leave you but it's time for me to go. I also have a couple tests I need to study for so I won't be back until this Friday."

"Aww."

"I know. I'll miss you. That's why I'm leaving you this in my absence." he pulled an enchanted bag from his robe pocket, handing it to Terence.

"Ohh, more cauldron cakes! And those beans! and a pumpkin pasty...and those sugar quills!"

"There's also a book of wizarding fairytales called 'Tales of Beedle the Bard'. It's a classic and I loved reading them when I was little."

"We had a tale called 'Megalodon and the Three Guppies'. It's like this muggle tale 'The Three Little Pigs'. Each adventurous guppy tries to make their own home out of different sea material but they fail when the shark wrecks it and eats them all except for one. His home was made of stone, so the shark couldn't bully his way through. It's cute."

"Adventurous guppy? Reminds me of a certain merman.'' Adrian snickered. "That's what I'm gonna call you. Guppy."

Terence pouted. "I'm not a tiny fish with bulgy eyes."

"But you have a pretty tail, you swim fast and you're cute. So, Guppy it is."

"Fine, but you're the only one who can call me that."

"Will do, Guppy." Adrian bid Terence farewell with one last kiss.

Terence was smiling goofily at the retreating Chaser when he heard familiar snickering at his expense.

"Guppy?! Bahahahahaha!" Speckle cackled, ruffling his feathers.

Buster gave his own seaturtle snort. "Dude, that's too cute, even for you."

"I think I'll call you that, too!"

"Oh no you won't! Adrian's the only one!"

"Oh yes I will, Guppy!"

"No!"

"Guppy! Guppers! Gupples!"

"How about I roast your sodding tailfeathers off?"

"If you can catch me!"

"I've got good aim. If I can blast the arse of a grindylow from a hundred-fifty feet away, I'm sure I can get you in the air."

"Really, you two? Must you be so barbaric?" Squidly interrupted, poking his head out of the depths.

Speckle retorted "This coming from the cephalopod who sank the fishing boat off the coast of New York because they stole his school of mackerel? I don't think so."

As they continued their playful bickering, they didn't notice the light giggling of a dreamy-eyed girl in the distance.

* * *

_Back inside the castle...the Great Hall._

"Yo, Pucey...where you been disappearing off to? You've been doing this for quite some time now. Everything all right?" Graham queried, passing his best mate the ham.

"Everything's fine. Just getting some time to myself, you know."

"I think he's got a bloke on the side, eh Pucey?" Warrington grinned. Adrian gazed up from his goblet in midsip.

"Come on, is it a 'Puff? Please tell me it's not Diggory. He's too...ugh...how can I describe him?"

"Prissy?" supplied Miles.

"Guys, I'm not seeing anyone and if I were, it wouldn't be Diggory. I like having alone time. I don't like people stuck up my arse every day and if I did...I'd be sure to let you know." He winked as he continued his meal.

Graham nodded silently. _'I'd love to believe you, mate.'_

On Friday, Adrian was making his way towards the Black Lake as he always done after classes. He passed several ruins on the way down. ''Montague, would you please tell us why the fuck we're acting like the Golden Trio?"

"Well, Warrington, I know Adrian is lying and I want to know where the hell he's really going."

"So what if he's got a secret? Don't we all have 'em?" Flint grunted, peering over one of the ancient walls.

"Keep moving guys. Looks like he's heading to the Black Lake."

As five other Slytherins followed close behind, Adrian made a turn at a bunch of high stones, stepping past some and crouching down. "Hey there."

"Over here! Behind these rocks!" Graham whispered, as his mates scrambled to hide.

"Who's he talking to?"

"I dunno, let me see." Graham pulled himself upon one of the rocks and peered over. His jaw dropped._ 'No bloody way.' _he thought before sinking back down.

"Well? What is it?"

"See for yourself."

The others mimicked Graham's action and sat down.

Bletchley was shocked. "Was that...what I thought it was?"

Cassius muttered "He looks nothing like the books depicted."

"I've heard stories but I didn't know his kind truly existed." added Flint.

Graham sighed. "Now we see why he's been so secretive."

"Are we gonna talk to him later?"

"Yeah, we're gonna have to. Don't say anything about _him _to anyone else, ok? We need to hear this from Adrian." They tiptoed off, leaving Adrian and Terence to further converse, sharing a box of Bertie Bott's.

* * *

**I had to think of a nickname for Terence. 'Guppy' was too right! XD Lol**


	6. Unexpected Assistance

**Hey! Here's Chapter 6. What's going to happen after Adrian's friends found out his secret? Read to see! :P**

* * *

**Chapter Six-Unexpected Assistance**

"Night, Guppy. I'll see you later." Adrian closed their visit with a warm kiss as he put on his robes. It was a chilly evening and he rushed his way back towards the castle. He breezed through dinner as usual and traversed to the dungeons and settled onto his bed.

"Adrian, think we can have a talk?" Graham asked softly, sitting across from the Chaser.

"What about?" he gazed at Montague and the rest of his pals.

"We know where you've been sneaking off to."

Adrian stared, his contented smile morphing into a frown. "Why were you following me? What I'm doing is none of your business!"

"Mate, calm down. We haven't said a word to anyone over who you've been visiting. No one else followed. Honest."

Adrian sighed, running a hand through his brown hair. "Fuck...I told him I wouldn't tell anyone else."

"Why?"

"Because...because if I told you about Terence, there's a chance he'd have to leave. People would find out about him and..."

"Take it easy. It's ok if you tell us. We'll help keep him a secret. I'm sure if you explain why, he'll understand." Graham placated the worrisome Snake.

"What's so important about keeping your merman a secret, anyway? I get he's different from the others in the lake." queried Lucian.

He knew there was no point in avoiding the situation, so Pucey decided to spill. "First of all, his name is Terence. And yes, he's a merman but of a more evolved type. He's lived here for years. We need to stay silent over him because he knows the undersea locations of most of the lost secrets of the world. People would capture him to find out and chances are, they wouldn't let him live if they do afterwards. They would torture him, you guys."

Graham observed the concerned gleam in Adrian's eyes. There was much more than friendship between them. ''Are you seeing Terence?"

"Well..yeah."

"Wait.." Miles interjected. "Can you actually do that? You guys technically aren't the same species."

"Neither is a vampire or werewolf that sees a human."

"I get that but how can you expect to...?"

"We can't. That's one of the issues we both recognize. We still can make it work though. We have to. I really care for him."

"We know you do. You've never spoken this passionately over anyone else."

Adrian flopped back onto his bed and groaned. "I just wish there was a way for us to be together. Not only out there but in here."

"It would be nice if there was. I don't like seeing you unhappy." Graham replied with a solemn sigh. It really did sadden him to see his best friend not be able to fully enjoy his time with Terence. The merman sounded like a very nice bloke. Deep down, he knew that Adrian would just have to settle for what he has now and treasure it for as long he could.

* * *

_At the Black Lake..._

Terence was lounging upon his flatrock, swiveling his tail through the water as he stared up at the starry night sky, thinking over his question and Adrian's answer when they talked about sex.

_' -''Adrian...if I had legs, would you consider going to bed with me?" ''If you did, I'd wait a little on that because we've only been together for a week. And yes, I wouldn't hesitate to later on.''-. That's the thing...''if I had legs''. Goddamn it. I've found the perfect man and I can't even be with him like I want to be...in the water...on land..nothing! I wish there was some way I could meander upon the ground without having to stick so close to the water's edge. I wish I could have the chance to not be a merman. Even if it was just for a little while, I'd gladly take it.'_

"If only I had the chance."

"The guppy might have it after all."

The merman flopped around to see a teenage girl with flowing silvery blonde hair and misty gray eyes smiling down at him. "Before you dive, I suggest you take a look at this. It could help with your problem." She knelt down, extending to him a large tome.

Terence gazed up at her in apprehension. "W-What is this?"

"Open it to the bookmark and you'll see."

Terence turned to the light blue cardstock and stared at the contents.

''_How A Merman/maid Can Become Human_."

"It's only temporary. The spell lasts for a month and I have the brew concocted right here in this bottle. All it needs for completion is either a hair or a few scales."

_'Holy shit, Poseidon totally smiled upon me today! I can finally see Adrian!' _"What the hell am I waiting for?" Terence fumbled around in his hair, plucking a strand from its follicle. Luna held out the bottle and he deposited the hair. The light purple liquid glowed seafoam green, signaling its completion.

"You may want to read the last paragraph."

"Ok.."

It read "_Once the potion is ingested, the merman/maid will turn human at sunrise. They may engage in whatever land activities they so choose. Be forewarned, there are a few side effects- the individual will retain their abilities to converse with underwater creatures, use their inhuman strength, swim at breakneck speed and breathe within water. If they wish to keep their identity secret, they must refrain from any activity regarding the water unless it's for personal hygiene. For any female merfolk becoming human, if they engage in any sexual activity, they must use the appropriate contraception. Also, at the end of the month, the individual must return to their body of water to revert to their merman/maid form or they will dehydrate and suffocate, thus resulting in death._"

"All you have to do now is drink the bottle and you'll be set."

"But, what if I want to stay human longer?"

"A fresh batch of this must be made each time. Gillyweed infusion can be kinda volatile if it stews too long in the container."

_'_ _True..' _

"Oh, and you'll need these when you wake up." She handed him a bag of clothes.

"Thank you. I can't tell you how much this means to me...uh?"

"Luna Lovegood."

"Well, Luna, I really appreciate this."

"I'm sure Adrian will appreciate it even more. Goodnight, Guppy."

"Terence."

"I know. Sweet dreams." the blonde Ravenclaw snuck off into the night.

Absolutely giddy all of a sudden, Terence grinned stupidly at the glowing bottle._ 'One bottle of this and I'm human. Tomorrow morning, I'm comin' for ya, Adrian!' _Popping the cork, Terence drained the contents. He sputtered after the last gulp. ''Yuck! Tastes like fermented seaweed." He perched himself further up onto the rock, allowing his tailfin to drift in the water. Closing his eyes, he whispered. "Sunrise, here I come.''

* * *

Saturday morning, the sound of cawing crows stirred Terence from his slumber. "Ergh, bloody birds. I'd have half a mind to.." he stopped, feeling the cold water touch his lower appendage. "Fuck, that's cold!"

He jerked back, first expecting to see a tail but it wasn't...it was a foot. Terence gasped. He darted his eyes to his left, there was another foot. Both were connected to two long, if he wanted to be honest, rather shapely legs.

Between his thighs was...well, he pretty much knew what that was anyway, it was in that book Speckle brought next to their proper titles and slang terms that go with them.

"Wow...it worked!" And it suddenly dawned upon him that he was stark naked, sitting on a cold rock in October. A chilly breeze blew past him. "Where's that damn bag?!" He swiped his bag from the rock adjacent to him, opened it and pulled on his clothes. It was the Hogwarts-issued uniform and robe, except it was missing a house badge, tie and house colors.

"Ahh..better. Now let's see what these babies can do." He got onto his knees and crawled off the rocks. Arm, leg, arm, leg...the pattern went on until Terence was safely upon the dirt. He did not see a pair of huge boots lumber towards him.

"Ok..I'm on land. Can I stand up?" As he watched so many times, Terence shifted one leg to make the bottom of his foot stand atop the earth. He did the same with the other and carefully pushed him up.

"I'm standing! Yes!" He inched one foot in front of the other, somewhat awkwardly like a newborn fawn before he felt himself tilt to the right. "Oh no! Oof!"

"Whoa! Watch yerself!"

Terence found a pair of thick hands grasping his shoulders, making sure he didn't collide with the hard ground. "Hagrid?"

"Mornin' Terence. I see yeh got yerself a pair o' landlegs. How'd that happen?"

Not wanting to rat on Luna for being out after hours, he responded "A friend."

The half giant smiled through his beard, he knew the merman wouldn't give up his source. "All righ'. Seems like yer gettin' the walkin' thing down but yeh need a little more practice ter get the hang o' it before yeh go inside. And..yeh need shoes."

Terence looked down at his large, lightly tanned feet and wiggled his toes...feeling the prickle from tiny pebbles and grasses. They felt nice but he saw some that could hurt, so he nodded. "Yeah, I might need those."

"Come to my cabin and I'll get yeh somethin' ter eat. Dumbledore left me a package last nigh' that I jus' remembered I need ter open."

A hearty breakfast and a few hours of walking/running tutorial later, Terence found himself bouncing about in front of Hagrid's hut, much the amusement of the half-giant and Fang. The former merman was also thrilled with how he could see himself in his shiny dress shoes. "Can I go exploring inside the castle now? I got a special friend I wanna see."

"Sure, but yer gonna have ter not cause trouble."

"Yay!" he giggled as he watched Speckle perch on the windowsill.

"Where the hell were you?! Me, Squidly and Buster were worried sick and you...you...you've got legs!"

"I know, right?! But it's only for a month so don't you shit on my parade!"

"Wasn't gonna but I'm happy for ya! Will you keep us updated?"

"Sure I will! And I'll bring you treats too!"

The seagull drooled from the mentioning of the legendary Hogwarts treats. "You better or I'm pecking your ass from here to Loch Ness!" With that, the rowdy seagull flew off to alert the seaturtle and squid.

"All right, Terence.. yeh may go." The groundskeeper pointed a giddy, sandy blonde teen towards the entryway. Alone inside, Terence marveled in awe over the interior. The corridors were as high as some undersea mountains and long as some rivers. Well, that may be an overexaggeration, but what would one expect out of a merman-turned-human? The portraits had moving figures, the halls were decorated with various supporting pillars, statues and suits of armor. They waved at him and he waved back.

He mused aloud to himself "This place is amazing...where is everyone?"

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend..." a grandfatherly voice spoke behind him. "Good morning, Terence."

"Hey Dumbledore!"

"I see you're amongst the walking. How's it treating you?"

"Oh, it's great! Weird at first, but great! Uh...won't I get in trouble with some teachers?"

"You don't know. You're a 'transfer' who came early. You've gotten lost.'' Albus responded with a wink and turned his back. Terence took the hint and ran off in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Hey! How'd you like that? XD It's a bit of a cliffhanger...but I'm working on it! Your thoughts?**

**Quick note: The reason why I put ''inhuman strength''...is because you know when the body is submerged in water, and when you move through the current or push through water when you're in a pool or something...and how it's harder for your hand or whatever appendage to move smoothly? (It kinda shakes a tad and you feel pressure..) It takes a little more effort/force to press through water than with thin air, so in this...it makes them stronger than the average human being...all creatures are, practically. Just thought I'd tell ya! :)**


	7. Informal Sorting

**Hello hello! Thanks for being so patient! Here is chapter 7 and I'm currently working on the next ones! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven-Informal Sorting**

An hour later, Adrian and his company were walking down the corridors from their trip.

"You gonna see him again today, Pucey?" Flint asked, munching on his gummy wand.

"I will, I just need to take care of something first."

"All right. We'll see you in a bit."

"Ok." Adrian continued farther down the corridor, taking a moment to glance at his left. Directing his vision to the upper left at the furthest end of the hall...Adrian gaped. There Terence was, all six-feet three inches of him, wearing a basic Hogwarts uniform, conversing with a woman inside a portrait. "How the hell?"

Terence bid the tiny person goodbye and just as he was going to turn, he felt someone yank him into a darkened corridor. "Hey! What gives?! I...Adrian!" Terence grinned, pouncing onto the Slytherin.

"W-What are you...? H-How did you..? You look fucking fantastic." Adrian stammered as he took in the merman's appearance.

"Well, I-"

"You can explain later, we need to get to the dorm now." Adrian ordered.

He didn't need to tell Terence twice. They scrambled to the dungeons and into the sixth-year boys' dormitory. Adrian dragged Terence promptly to his bed and sat him down. Terence lightly bounced on the mattress.

"Sweet. I like this thing."

"Ter, how did you get those?"

"Oh, I had a little help."

"From who?"

"I can't say but she's really cool. She said you'd appreciate this."

"Fuck, someone else knows about you too." Adrian pinched the bridge of his nose.

" 'Too'? How many more know?" Terence queried nervously.

"I...I can explain that. On my last visit..they followed me. I didn't know they did until they cornered me over it last night. I was going to tell you they knew. They also promised to help keep you a secret."

"Let me guess...Graham, Lucian, Marcus, Cassius and Miles?"

"Yeah. They're the only ones who know about you...and what you are."

Terence shrugged. "At least they're people you trust."

"So, how long are you gonna stay this way?"

"A month. If I want it to be longer, a new batch of potion has to be made and when time's up, I need to be back at the lake unless I'll dehydrate and die."

_'A whole month? I get to keep you to myself for an entire month? Merlin be praised!' _

"Adrian? You ok there?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine...just...just happy." Adrian planted a firm kiss onto his guppy's lips.

"Me too! Man, there's so much I wanna see. Hogwarts is even better from the inside!"

"I'd love to show you but how are we going to do this without arising suspicion?"

"Dumbledore says I'm a 'transfer' so I guess I can immerse myself with you guys until I can get back to the lake or get another batch of that potion, whichever comes first."

"That can work. Snape knows you, so I guess he can pull some strings to allow you in here without a formal sorting. What would be the point if you're here for only...a short time?"

Terence stroked Adrian's cheek. "We'll make good with the time I'm here. With any luck, maybe it'll last longer."

He leaned in to kiss Adrian until five others barged their way inside.

"Pucey, the house elves made these new blueberry scones...and..hello.." Flint snorted. "Well, look who's found a way to join us."

"How did that happen?" Graham asked, sitting on his bed across from Adrian.

Terence smiled. "Why don't all of you take a seat and I'll explain." Twenty minutes later, the former merman concluded his tale. "...And that is how I'm standing, technically sitting, before you right now."

Bole whistled. "Wow, so this potion lasts you an entire month and if you don't have another dose or make it to the lake in time...you die. Pretty harsh demands, mate."

Terence replied "Yeah, it is but I have to make due if I want to stay here longer."

Graham smiled "Nothing wrong with making sacrifices to stay with the one you care about."

"Indeed! Uh...when do we see Severus?"

Adrian petted Terence's side. "The common room is still empty because it's lunch, so this is the perfect time to see him."

* * *

Severus was sitting in his personal office, ruffling through papers when he heard a knock at his door. "You may enter."

The mahogany door opened, and seven boys stepped through. The Potions Master's onyx orbs glinted in curiosity upon seeing the merman standing before him. "I see you've managed to obtain a pair of legs. Tell me, how did this occur?"

"I've had outside help."

"Indeed you have. I surmise that you need me to provide assistance in keeping your identity a secret to the population, am I correct?"

Terence nodded. "Oh yeah, if it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all. I'm more than capable, I just hope you are." Snape slithered around his desk to the merman, drawing his wand. With a simple wave, emerald green fabric lined the inside of his robe, a green and silver tie knotted around his neck and a Slytherin crest appeared on his left breast.

"As of right now, you are in Slytherin House. I expect you to uphold the integrity and image our house stands for. In regards to your background story, you'll have to concoct that with your room-mates."

"Uh, what about my wand and stuff?"

A knock sounded behind them.

"Yes, what is it?" Severus irritably snapped. He hated extra visitors without prior warning. Albus entered the dwelling, carrying three large bags.

"I believe I have what you're missing. The one in my left hand contains your books and other materials for your academics, and the other two in my right contain extra robes, toiletries, uniforms and an assortment of wands for you to choose from. Mr. Ollivander kindly supplied those. He said you'd find one among this batch." The headmaster opened the bag and laid each box in a row on Snape's desk.

Terence remembered something that Albus told him the first time he arrived at the Black Lake, when he saw a student brandish a polished stick called a 'wand'.

_'The wand chooses the wizard.' _Green eyes scanned over ten black boxes before opening each one, testing out a combination of holly, ash, alder, rowan, willow, hawthorn and reed wands. None called out to him until he lifted the final lid. Picking up the wand, a bright blue light surrounded the merman.

Periwinkle blue eyes sparkled in mirth. "I believe you've found it. Interesting, I thought the reed wand would have at first suited you, due to you hailing from water. Instead, you have the English oak wand with phoenix feather as its core. I owe Garrick five galleons." Terence gazed over his wand in awe. Oak wands demand their owners to be strong and of good courage, also, their owners are quite intuitive and tend to have an affinity with nature's magic. Terence came from the ocean, and that was a magical world all on its own. Coincidence? Probably not.

"Thanks, headmaster." Albus merely smiled before exiting the office.

Snape drawled "I think it's time you all cleared out. The populace shall be returning shortly."

Without hesitation, the seven evacuated with Terence's supplies in hand. Back inside the dorm, Terence still couldn't get over his first wand. "This is awesome! I've always wanted to hold one!"

"You know, phoenix feathers aren't easily attained. They're normally detached creatures who stay away from people unless you manage to somehow win their utmost loyalty which is very difficult." Montague commented, setting down one of the bags on Adrian's bed.

"Hm...I believe that. I saw one off the coast of Maine one summer before I came here. We stared at each other for the longest time before a fishing boat started coming my way."

Adrian gave him a cheeky grin. "I think oak suits you. You're quite brave, given that you've ran off and gotten into so much shit. I think your sister Ariel would be suited for one if she ever took that potion."

"Wait..you have a sister?" Bole asked Terence.

"Seven."

"Seven sisters? Good Merlin..."

"Yeah, I think I need to tell you more about myself."

Within the next several hours, Terence explained his background which helped them immensely with brainstorming a story that was complete bullshit, yet quite believable. Afterwards, he removed his uniform to put on an outfit Adrian picked out for him- a navy blue longsleeve cotton shirt with black slacks. Now, it was dinnertime.

"You ready for dinner, Terence? There's lots of good food to try and no, it's not all seafood."

"Aw...well..I guess it wouldn't hurt to find another favorite dish."

"Before we go, if anyone at the table asks..."

"My name is Terence, I'm transferring from private instruction and I'm related to Flint on his mum's side." He repeated in a monotone.

"Excellent. Let's go eat!"

* * *

Terence followed Adrian closely, past the sea of faces who were staring at the newcomer.

"Who's that?"

"He must be new."

"Salem, Durmstrang or the male branch of Beauxbatons, you reckon?"

"Not sure, but he's incredibly gorgeous. I hope he's single."

Adrian inwardly smirked at the whispering. _'Sorry, ladies. He's all mine.' _

Shortly, they arrived at the Great Hall. Terence flitted his eyes over the interior...four tables in the middle, one at the back, floating candles up above as the night sky was displayed on the ceiling. The place was packed with students aged 11 to 17, in varying colors just like he recalled. Taking a seat next to Adrian, he saw the tabletop was covered in numerous delectable dishes and desserts, all calling his name.

Beside his plate, there was silverware...a knife, fork and spoon. He started chuckling, picking up the fork.

Marcus raised an eyebrow, piling on the roast beef. "What's so funny?"

Terence replied, still giggling. "My sister used to brush her hair with these."

The Chaser snorted in amusement. "Why?"

"She thought it was supposed to be used for that. Her own seagull, Scuttle, called it a 'dinglehopper' and Speckle called him a dumbass." The six Snakes surrounding him snickered.

"Speckle tried to set her straight, saying it was a 'fork' but Scuttle got into a little snit over it and and they fell off the rock, scuffling. I tell you, Scuttle is good for traveling and company, but he's terrible for reliable information."

Adrian handed him a bowl of mixed vegetables. "Think we'll ever meet him?"

"Eh, most likely if he accompanies Ariel whenever she decides to drop in. What are these?"

"Steamed sugar snap peas, carrots and cauliflower in olive oil and herbs...very good. Try it."

Apprehensively, Terence slowly stuck the fork prongs into a sugar snap peapod and put it in his mouth. "Hey, these aren't bad."

"Told you. Now, try the shepherd's pie and roast chicken."

Terence stuffed himself like a shark on a school of tuna. It was mostly the dessert he pigged or 'sharked out' on. He has three new favorite desserts-cheesecake with cherry syrup, triple-chocolate fudge cake and tiramisu...which he could not choose between to save his life.

Adrian snickered to Terence as they walked back to the common room. "You sure can put it away...you could match Bletchley and Flint if you wanted to."

"Maybe...we'll see. Think if we go to Hogsmeade, we can suggest the owners to sell those desserts in bite-size?"

"Hm, I don't see why not. I'm wanting to take you shopping anyway, you can't wear your uniforms 24/7. That would be gross."

"I can see where that would be a problem. Maybe until then, I'll borrow something of yours or go naked in the dorm." Terence cheekily winked while Adrian lightly flushed at the promising image.

Entering the Slytherin common room, Terence saw a silvery blonde-haired boy flanked by what resembled manatees with short brown hair sitting on one of the black leather sofas.

The merman whispered "Is that who you were telling me about?"

"Yeah, that's Malfoy. Pay him no mind...he's annoying."

Terence did just that until an ebony-haired female Snake sauntered his way.

It was Pansy Parkinson, one of Malfoy's associates. "Evening. You must be new here, may I ask your name?"

Before he could respond, Adrian interrupted "He'll tell you later, Parkinson. He just got in earlier and he's exhausted. Besides, we still need to bring him up to speed for Monday." The Chaser nudged Terence in the direction of their dorm, shutting the door behind them.

"Jeez, Pucey sure jumped quickly to answer for the new bloke."

Malfoy smirked "Leave it to Pucey to stake his claim on the first night. I've always known he batted for the other team."

* * *

**And Terence is finally a 'member' of Slytherin house! Where else would he be? :P Hm...anyone else remember Ariel and the 'dinglehopper'? XD Before anyone corrects me over Beauxbatons, I made that excerpt about it up. Your choice: Is it mere coincidence that phoenix Terence had a staring contest with was the one who shed that feather for his wand? (Fawkes isn't the only phoenix in the magical world...you know...)**


	8. Terence's First Day

**Hello! Yes, I know I'm so late on this...I'm sorry...you know how I'm skipping around. I'm hoping to post the next chapter sooner...just keep your eyes open! :P**

* * *

**Chapter Eight-Terence's First Day**

"Whew, that was a close one." Terence sighed, collapsing onto Adrian's bed. Adrian sat next to him.

"Tell us about it. We still haven't settled whether or not you should take Flint's mum's maiden name."

"Terence...Marcellus? Sounds more like a middle name but I still feel more comfortable using my given name, you know?"

"I know, babe, but ya have to blend in."

"I know I have to." he whined slightly.

"Now don't whine. We have to make the best of this, remember?" He kissed Terence softly on his cheek.

That perked him out of his minute slump. "I remember. Hm, since my first day is tomorrow, how about you help me to the showers? I dunno how to maneuver it."

Adrian's cock twitched in interest. "Sure thing."

Grabbing his own pajamas, an extra pair of boxers and his toiletry bag, Adrian escorted Terence to their dorm bathroom. Inside the enormous marble room were several toilet stalls, sinks, an in-ground tub and shower stalls with green curtains.

"Which one shall I take?"

"_We _can take the one at the end."

Terence smirked "So, you're showering with me?"

Adrian grinned, removing his clothes. "How else can I make sure you learn to work the shower properly?"

Terence gulped as Adrian revealed his marvelously sculpted body. He didn't possess the titan-like build Flint had but he was still pretty powerful. _'Fuckin' hell...even better without clothes.' _

"You plan on joining me or are you gonna gawk all night? Not that I have any issue whatsoever." he purred, leaning against the cold marble.

"Oh...oh yeah." Terence shook himself out of his lustful stupor and stripped.

Adrian mused _'Hm...I figured he'd be tall but I didn't know we'd be the same height. Still, he's a vision. Tanned all over, not just his torso...' _he smiled, lightly licking his lips as he took in the rest of Terence's lean and toned body, eventually resting his brown eyes below the merman's waist._ 'Nicely hung, too. Thank you Triton, for making such a gorgeous creature.' _

"Where do we start?"

Adrian snapped to attention. "In here.." he pulled back the curtain, leading Terence inside. "First, we turn on the hot water like so..." he turned the knob "..then to adjust the heat, we turn on the cold water so we won't get burned." Thirty minutes later, the two Snakes finished their shower. They would have been out earlier but in between lathering and scrubbing, Terence caught Adrian off guard and started kissing him underneath the spray.

"My first shower...I loved it! It's really quick." Terence commented as he dried off and pulled on the spare navy blue boxers Adrian lent him.

"Yeah, but I honestly prefer baths overall...much more relaxing."

"I hear ya, especially if you're in a hotspring. Hey, am I supposed to have my own bed or something?"

"Yeah, it appeared when we walked back in but I kinda wanted you to sleep with me in my bed tonight. There's plenty of room. And I'll keep you warm since it gets a bit drafty in the dungeons."

Terence smiled, his cheeks lightly reddened at the idea. "I like the sound of that." After helping Terence out with the last of the night-time routine, the couple walked hand-in-hand back into the dorm, smirking when Warrington and Bletchley let out a few cat-calls at Terence since he was the only one in boxers.

Montague gave him a thumbs up along with a nod of approval. "Nice."

Adrian dragged Terence underneath the covers. "I love blankets already. I don't wanna leave this amazing cocoon of epic softness."

"Me neither, but we have to in the morning."

"Boo."

"Let's snuggle up." Adrian wrapped his arm around the merman, pulling their bodies closer. "Goodnight, Terence."

The sandy blonde yawned "Night...Adrian."

* * *

Sunday blew in and Adrian decided to drag Terence to Hogsmeade for some well-deserved shopping. His guppy darted from one establishment to the next, taking in all the sights and smells the village had to offer. And yes, he did suggest to the owners of Honeydukes to sell bite-sized pieces of cheesecake, triple-chocolate fudge cake, and tiramisu. They're considering it! With Adrian being loaded, he purchased a whole wardrobe for Terence, allowing him pick the colors and styles. Thankfully, he knew to avoid neons and other garish hues.

Terence rewarded him with happy kisses once they got back in their dorm. "Thank you... thank you...thank you."

Adrian grinned like a total idiot in between kisses. Who could blame him?

Monday morning rolled around and it was beginning of Terence's trial. Rising from bed and getting ready, Terence took a nerve-steadying breath before he and the others left to breakfast, then to their first class of the day.

"Ok, since you're in my year, you have all my subjects. First class is Transfiguration with the Gryffindors." Adrian explained to the merman who perused his timetable.

Taking a seat beside Adrian, Terence whispered "You think I'll do ok in here? I don't have as much wand experience as you and the rest of the guys."

"I believe you'll do fine. We did show you some tricks last night."

Professor McGonagall called the room to attention. "Good morning, students."

"Good morning, Professor." they chorused.

"Today, we'll be transfiguring water into solid, usable objects. Note that this is one of the most difficult transfigurations when it comes to the elements; since water is known to be unyielding, seeing as it always manages to bore its way through stone, destroy fire and suffocate human beings..."

As she finished the overview and demonstration of her lesson, she left the class to practice, assisting those who needed it...in other words..making sure they didn't destroy anything. Terence looked to his right. Flint turned his bowl of water into a large medieval battle axe...fitting in the merman's opinion. To his left, Adrian transfigured his water into a small replica of the Eiffel Tower. Terence pondered over what to make his water, staring into the reflection. The spell called for the caster to envision whatever object they desired and to make it happen. He smiled, it was so clear to him. Why didn't he think of it sooner?

"_Consolido aqua*!_'' His bowl morphed into the exact form of his dad's trident that once belonged to Poseidon. Seven and a half-feet long, magical-wrought mixture of tough metals and studded in gems...fit for an undersea king. Taking the trident into his hands, he reminisced on all the times he and Ariel would swipe it from their father's chamber and pretend they ruled their kingdom.

"Nice work, mate!" Bletchley commented, gazing over at Terence's handiwork.

"On the first attempt, too." Warrington nodded. McGonagall peered from across the room at her new student's object. Dumbledore was sure to alert her and the other faculty members of Terence's 'transfer'. She sauntered over, her boots clacking with every step.

"Interesting choice, young man. May I ask why this in particular?"

Terence stiffened slightly, caught offguard. He had to think of something and quick. "Well, I don't live too far from the ocean and I've read so many stories about kingdoms under the sea and about Poseidon's fabled trident. I decided to make it up...bring some part of a childhood imagination to life. That's about it, really."

"Indeed you have quite the imagination. You see, everyone..." she directed the class's attention to Terence's trident. "The power of focus and using your mind's eye is much more powerful than you believe. If you let the image flow freely, you are sure to have impeccable results such as this." She returned to Terence. "Ten points to Slytherin for an excellent transfiguration."

Adrian clapped him on the back. "See? I told you."

Flint sent him a toothy grin "Yeah, keep winning us more points."

For the rest of the day, Terence fared better than he originally thought he would, winning forty more points for his House. After dinner, Terence headed back towards the dungeons when a flash of silvery blonde caught his eye. Chatting with a portrait, was not Draco but Luna Lovegood. The Ravenclaw stopped to wave at him. Veering off to the right, he met up with her in the empty hall.

"Hello, Terence. I see you've adjusted rather well."

"Yeah, I have, thanks to you, Hagrid, Severus, Albus and all my new friends in the dorm."

"Adrian was pleased, wasn't he?"

"Beyond pleased. Say, uh..when do you think another potion could be made? Wait..I hope that didn't sound dickish of me.."

"No, it's a legitimate question. And the answer is that it takes a week to complete. Adding a hair or scales is the finishing touch. Also, it must be consumed the day the thirty-mark ends or...you know what'll happen."

"Yeah, I do. We have a few weeks until then...if you need any help acquiring fresh ingredients, I'll be happy to do so."

Luna smiled serenely. "That would be most appreciated. I have to go now. Adrian is waiting for you. Oh, and before you leave...watch out for a sneaky ferret." Terence figured the girl was some type of seer from her cryptic warning and took her word for it. He turned around to meet Adrian in the hall.

"Hey, where'd you run off to?"

"Oh..." he saw Luna padding past them with a soft smile. "..just saying hello to someone."

Adrian noticed the merman's eyes avert in Lovegood's direction. "Is she the one who...?"

Terence silently nodded. Adrian's jaw dropped. _'I have got to thank her immensely for this. Maybe I'll help her catch a nargle. Dunno whether they exist or not, then again...unexplained shit does happen in the common room late at night.'_

* * *

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Well, I honestly didn't expect her to assist you."

"Why? What's wrong with Luna?" Terence narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing, Terence. I don't think anything is wrong with her...but a lot of people do. She's bullied a lot for her eccentricities even in her own house. Lovegood has friends, but they're all in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

"I don't understand. She's helpful, kind, intelligent and I think she's a seer."

"That could explain her strange, abrupt comments I overhear from time to time. She's never been wrong from what I've seen. The guys are with me on this one. She predicted our former Seeker would leave the team, that an innocent man would break into our school...and so much more before and after that. Every last prediction came true in one form or another."

Terence nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I figured as much, hearing something about an escaped prisoner...Sirius Black? and a basilisk being found within the chamber underneath the school. Word travels under the waves. You know, Luna said I should watch out for a 'sneaky ferret'. Who do you think she's referring to?"

"Ferret, huh? I do have someone in mind but maybe it's because I hate him."

"Probably. You never know...your first instinct is usually correct."

Inside the Snake Pit, Draco was lounging in front of the fireplace, observing as Blaise defeated Theo yet again at a quick game of wizard's chess. The marble queen knocked the king's head off with her throne.

"Honestly, Nott...have you figured that maybe strategy isn't your strong suit?"

The brunette replied to the ice prince. ''I don't see you beating Zabini too often.''

_'Touché...' _"Hm?" he faced the entryway as Terence and Adrian filed in with a few stragglers. _'I never did learn his name.' _

He opened his mouth "Evening Pucey, and...I never did catch your name.''

Terence stopped, eyeing Malfoy. ''Terence."

"Terence...what? I know there's a surname."

_'Merlin, why is he so hell-bent on knowing my name? He's not the bloody police.' _Calmly, the merman responded ''Why does it matter so much? But, seeing as you'll bug me later like an impatient toddler, it's Terence Marcellus. Now if you'll excuse me." he exited the common room with a slightly smirking Adrian in tow.

Draco ran the surname over his tongue ''Marcellus. Funny, that's Flint's mother's maiden name. Didn't know the troll had an attractive cousin named Terence...or any attractive relative."

Blaise commented offhandedly "You can't expect to know. That line is spread out over America and Europe, and they've always been a rather private family from what my mother says."

"Why do you care anyway? You wanting to steal him from Pucey?" Pansy insinuated with a sly grin.

"Can't I simply ask? Father always says not to let a potential powerful alliance slip away. I'm merely following directions, plus I'd like another one in my circle.''

She snorted. "Yeah and that's faring well so far. Pucey's already sunk his claws into him. And we know how he doesn't particularly care for you.."

Draco raised a sculpted eyebrow. "And that part should bother me...why?"

"Not saying it should. In all honesty, I wouldn't mind taking that cutie under my wing. He's eloquent, handsome and rather mysterious. He arrived a few days ago and no one knows anything about him."

"Don't forget intelligent and talented. He won Slytherin fifty points during his first day in class." Theo pointed out.

Blaise chuckled at Draco's expense "And has a smart mouth. Don't act like you didn't hear his little quip...calling you an impatient toddler. Though we can't say that's not accurate."

Draco sneered. "Shut up."

* * *

***Consolido aqua: ''Solidify water''**

**Hope you liked this chapter! I can say for sure Terence had a good first day! :P**


	9. Enemy

**Hi! Here I am with an update. It's not extravagant but it gives you more on how Terence is doing and you'll see he does find trouble...hence the name of this chapter. There will be more action of the troublesome and the adult kind after this. :P Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine-Enemy**

Friday afternoon, Terence waltzed down to the Black Lake with smuggled snacks in hand. Speckle would leave permanent peck marks in his arse if he forgot. Scoping the skyline, he caught the seagull soaring to his perch.

''Ter! Good to see you! And you brought sustenance! Thank god or I would've had to peck you. The fish in some muggle town several miles off sucks! I swear they use stale beer in their batter. Anyway, give it here!"

"Missed you too, you articulate bastard." Terence playfully responded, setting down crisps, berries, pieces of meat and a miniature cupcake.

In between beakfuls, Speckle asked "How was...mmmm...your first ...nom...week?"

Terence smiled, sitting next to the bird. ''It was great! Adrian absolutely loves me with legs. I let him in on everything that happened to me, I got faux-sorted into Slytherin, got a wand, we showered and slept in the same bed together and-"

"Wait, you showered and slept together? Terence, you freaky devil."

The sandy blonde scrunched his face. "No! We didn't do that sort of 'sleeping'."

"Yet, but you want to."

"Y-Yeah...what of it?"

"Nothin', man. It's nothin' to be all defensive about. It's just natural animal magnetism shit to me. You humans..well...natural-born humans and the two-legged, more humanlike creatures aren't exempt from the primal urge. I'm just glad you guys don't have weird mating calls and dances. That's something to get ya tossed in the loony bin or leave you permanently single.''

Terence snickered at the image. During his travels, he's seen some odd animal displays and drunken flirtatious partiers at some Florida beach, so he sees where Speckle is coming from. "Gotcha. Where's Buster and Squidly? Thought they'd show up too."

"Nah, they probably will next time. Right now, they're off doing...well...squid and seaturtle things. I dunno, I don't live underwater."

"That's ok, mate. Just uh...tell 'em I said I'm ok and meet me here next time. I miss 'em."

"Will do. While we're here, tell me the rest about your week."

"Ok. So Adrian took me shopping..."

An hour passed and Terence finishes their conversation. "How about you perch on my arm and I pet you for old time's sake? Haven't done it in forever."

Speckle opened his beak widely in exaggeration. "AWW! How sweet...sure." The seagull hopped onto his outstretched forearm and the merman started stroking his white plumage. Footsteps stilled near them. Terence snapped his head around to see a boy with shoulder-length light blonde hair watching them with a digital camera in hand. Even the merman was aware of some 21st-century technology...he had observed humans using it off piers, boats and the like.

Green eyes stopped at his house badge- scarlet, gold and a lion was on it. He was a fourth-year Gryffindor and his name was Colin Creevey or from what he's heard some nickname him...'Creepy Creevey'. The blonde was also rather attractive in the merman's opinion. He vaguely wondered what was so creepy about him when the Lion asked "I-Is it alright if I took a picture of you with the seagull? I...I've never witnessed anyone get that close, let alone hold one."

Terence looked at Speckle, who ruffled his feathers to mimic a shrugging motion. "Sure, I guess. Do you uh...want me to face the lens or-?"

"No...just look away like you did earlier. It's a more natural pose."

"Sounds reasonable enough. What you think?" He asked the bird. Speckle screeched in response. Terence smiled "He says it's fine."

Colin grinned after he took their photo. "Perfect. Is he like your pet or something? The only birds we're allowed are owls."

"Eh, you could say that. He's more of a companion that comes and goes of his own accord. His name is Speckle."

"Why Speckle?...oh..I see." the Lion noticed the odd black dot no regular seagull has on his chest. Colin slowly approached "May I pet him?"

"Go on ahead. He won't bite." Gingerly, Colin brushed his fingertips along Speckle's spine, making him flutter his tailfeathers.

* * *

"Yeah, he likes that."

The lion marveled. "I've never petted one of these guys before. I've tried but they've always flown away after stealing my food."

The merman returned "Seagulls are notorious for snatching snacks and attacking people to get them. So actually, it's a good thing they fly off. Their beaks can be quite sharp." he cut his eyes at Speckle who looked away innocently.

"Oh, I believe you." Colin put away his camera and returned his pretty face to Terence. "You're the new transfer. Terence, right?"

Terence sat Speckle down on the rock. "Yep."

"Salem Academy, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons or homeschooling?"

"Homeschooling."

"Lucky."

Terence was curious. "How so?"

Colin meekly crossed his arms. "Well, you get to learn at your own pace, have no distractions and most importantly...no one makes fun of you. I wish I was privately tutored."

Terence felt sorry for the lion. Under the sea, he and his sisters were taught in their castle among any other merfolk that were around their area. Of course it was a more friendlier atmosphere, but that didn't mean things weren't lonesome sometimes. He didn't have many friends of his species either. His family was all he really had in that department.

"Colin, is it?" He nodded. "Trust me. It wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. I did feel alone more often than not. Tell me, do you have any friends?"

Colin nodded again. "Yeah, I do. It took a while but I did get some."

"Then there's no need to be homeschooled. They keep you company and direct your attention from the arseholes. Don't worry about them. They'll probably amount to nothing and nag their mummies and daddies for the rest of their lives, anyway."

That seemed to cheer him up. Colin brightened. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks. Well, I uh..I guess I'll be heading back now. It was nice meeting you."

Terence replied "I'll be returning myself. Got work to do. We can walk back if you want. I just gotta say bye to Speckle first."

"Sure, I'll leave you to it." Colin walked a little ways off from the merman.

Speckle twittered sarcastically "Well, aren't you the revered psychiatrist, Dr. Tailfin."

"Oh, hush. If anyone here needs therapy, it's you. I'll see you later, Speck."

"Later.." the seagull flew away. Terence met up with Colin and they treaded back to the castle.

"So, I guess I'll see you around?"

"Of course you will, Colin. Bye.." Before the blonde waved Terence goodbye, he frowned at three students behind him. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were watching them with distaste. Terence caught this but decided to walk past in silence.

"Marcellus, what kind of Slytherin are you, cavorting with Creevey's sort? Didn't your parents teach you anything? You need to associate with your own kind, not with mudbloods and anyone lesser than us." Malfoy scolded, lifting his chin with a superior air.

He rolled his eyes. "What kind of boy are you to tell me what I should and should not do, and who I can and cannot hang with? You're not my father, I'd be embarrassed if you were. Why don't you go take a long stroll off a short pier?" With that, Terence left a flabbergasted Malfoy in the corridors.

Sneering, Malfoy mused as he disappeared down the hall_ 'You're not the Slytherin you're supposed to be but a disgrace. And what the hell was with that muggle saying? I understood it but none of us use it. Either way...I'll be keeping a eye on you from now on.'_

* * *

_Back in the dorm..._

Adrian greeted him with a kiss. "How'd your visit with Speckle go?"

"Marvelously. He likes you already and he doesn't like too many people. Speaking of, Colin Creevey met us down at the lake."

"Wait...he saw you talking to Speckle?"

Terence answered "Well, no, but he did see me pet him. He asked for a picture of us and I allowed it. We talked a little bit afterwards. He's quite cheerful...a tad shy and down on himself but nice. He petted Speckle, too. You know...Colin is very pretty for a guy."

Warrington leered at Bletchley, nudging his ribs. "Yeah, Creevey is pretty, huh?"

Miles blushed and nodded slightly. "Y-Yeah, he is."

Terence smiled at the redhead "Oh? Are you two dating?"

"No, sadly we're not. He doesn't even know I like him."

Warrington interjected with a groan. "I keep telling you to say something but you're such a fucking chicken! I know you have the balls...Merlin knows I've seen them...tell him!"

Miles sneered at the Beater. ''I'll tell Colin when I'm good and ready!"

"If you wait that long, he might fall into the bed of some other bloke."

Miles frowned and buried his face into a pillow, mumbling ''Don't remind me."

Lucian twittered "Great. You had to make Bletchley start crying."

Adrian and Terence watched as the Keeper bit back ''I'm not crying, you pillock!" and so on as their roommates teased one another.

Terence whispered ''Think the next time I see Colin, I could drop a hint? Maybe set them up on a 'blind date'?"

Adrian drummed his fingers on the merman's thigh "Hm..maybe. It could work..but we can talk about it later. As much as I'd love to instigate a snogging session, we have homework to do."

"I love to learn, but I hate the homework that comes along with it..."

"Hey...did you find the answer to question thirteen? I've been searching throughout this entire chapter and I have yet to find it." Terence queried Adrian at lunch that following Monday while working on a History assignment. The brunette leaned closer and flipped back a couple pages, allowing a finger to skim down a paragraph in the middle, resting on one sentence.

"1403. Battle of the Northridge Goblins."

Terence smiled, scribbling down the answer. "Why didn't I see that earlier? I must have read through at least a dozen times."

Adrian petted his thigh underneath the table. ''It's a long, drawn-out chapter and people tend to get bored halfway."

"Why are we studying so many goblin battles?"

He shrugged. "I think it's because they help us run a lot of shit here in the wizarding world...Gringotts, metal-forging...all sorts of tasks. Many think it's pointless but apparently without them, we'd be shit out of luck with a bunch of things.''

"I can understand that. Still, there's way too many battles! Why couldn't they have learned to take a more peaceful route instead of fighting when someone happened to piss in their direction?"

Adrian snorted, amused at the merman's response. "I have no idea."

"And I am finished." Terence laid down his quill. He reached across the table to pick a plum from a bowl when he saw Malfoy and his goons haughtily saunter by with Draco sparing him a glance of disgust. Terence gladly returned the glare as they continued further down the table.

"What was that about?" Adrian whispered, having watched the exchange.

"Last week after I came back from the lake, Draco and I had some words."

Amber honey-brown eyes hardened. "What kind of words?"

"After Colin and I chatted and walked back inside together, he asked what kind of Slytherin I was for cavorting with Creevey's sort, saying I needed to associate with my own kind, not with 'mudbloods and anyone lesser' and insinuating my parents didn't teach me better. I told that peroxide-blonde bitch to fuck off.. well...not in those words exactly but I couldn't stand there and let that self-entitled brat tell me what to do."

"Good. I'm glad you didn't. I dunno who Malfoy thinks he is, but I am not obeying a bloody fourth year. He's not my superior nor my father. Last time I checked, his name isn't Matthew Pucey."

"Or Triton..." "Or Triton."

* * *

Five minutes before lunch ended, Adrian and Terence headed with their posse to make Charms before the crowd really started rushing through the halls. A loud 'thunk' and several shattering 'clinks' sounded, catching the merman's attention. He stopped and turned around.

"Oops. Sorry Lovegood, didn't mean to knock into you. Maybe next time you shouldn't travel so close." Malfoy falsely-apologized at the silvery-blonde Ravenclaw, who was quietly charming her things in an effort to repair them.

''You little..." Livid, Terence headed over to help Luna, remembering quickly to stick with the plan. ''Here." Casually, he flicked his wand and her belongings were flawless once more.

Coolly, he turned to Draco. "Are you so dreadfully bored that you must resort to breaking people's things like a child? Why not put your energies toward a more productive use? Any mature young man of your upbringing should be able to without fail."

Malfoy sneered, crossing his arms. "Please. This from the wrongly-sorted fool who converses with mudbloods? You should focus your energies to correct yourself instead of disgracing your family. I wonder how they would handle if it I were to let this slip?" Terence said nothing as Draco smirked, feeling victorious. The merman watched as the ice prince waltzed off.

_'Aw who cares?! I'll do it now and I won't regret it later...wish I had my fucking trident.' _Remembering a certain hex Adrian taught him, Terence aimed at Draco's feet. A fraction of a second later, he found himself kissing the floor.

Fuming, Draco reclaimed his footing and stormed over to the merman. Simultaneously, Adrian and the others backed their room-mate. "You did that on purpose!"

"Did what?" Terence appeared confused by this accusation.

"You know exactly what you did! I-"

"Whatever Marcellus did, can you prove it? No. Is there anyone else OTHER than Crabbe or Goyle to vouch for you?" Adrian gazed about the near-empty corridor. "No. So, unless you have direct proof that he hexed you...you'd do well to shut your mouth right now and head to class like a good little boy."

"Or what?!"

"Do you really want me to make you? I assure you... you won't like what'll come of it if I do."

Figuring he was getting nowhere, Malfoy gave in and started to leave. Before exiting, he spat to Terence. "You just made a huge mistake in making me an enemy. You better watch your back."

"Ooh. I'm so scared." Terence replied in a monotone. He waved sarcastically as Draco and his manatees disappeared.

"Thank you, Terence." Luna smiled after having been quieter than a church mouse.

"Not at all. Let me know if he keeps messing with you. I'll give him what for."

''I'm sure you will.." _'But be careful. That ferret is as conniving as they come.'_

* * *

**Ouch! Yeah, Terence should keep his eyes open! There's more action of the good and bad kind to come after this...please bear with me. It will be here soon enough. :P**


	10. A Touch of Experimentation

**Hello! Sorry I've been so behind...I'm like that with most of my fics...two of which I've already updated within the past couple of weeks! There will be more for them and the others. Not sure when, but it will be soon! Here's some more of Terence and his antics...also with a touch of rated M! :) (After this chapter, expect more drama and interference from Malfoy.)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten-A Touch of Experimentation**

"Mmm...you're really good at these massages, Ter." Adrian lazily drawled with an almost orgasmic look as the merman kneaded his tight shoulders and upper back.

Terence replied, focusing on one spot with a knot. "How can Quidditch make you so tense? You do all these stretches before and after practice, then you take hot showers. I don't get it."

"Nnnnoo...idea..." That almost sounded like a garble.

Terence shook his head mirthfully as he finally worked the kink out of the Chaser's back. "Well, I've managed to loosen everything up."

"Aw. You didn't have to stop, you know."

"I did...nothing else to massage."

Adrian raised his eyebrows and smirked mischievously. "Nothing, huh?"

Terence found a playful grin growing. "Oh?" he followed Pucey's eyes downward. "Hm, you know..I think I did miss something."

"Now that everyone's out of the room, why let this opportunity slip by?"

"How far are we going?" Terence curiously asked.

"Just blowjobs. Come here." Pucey beckoned the merman closer and settled further up on the mattress under the covers.

"Ok, now what?" Terence waited patiently for him to continue.

"First, would you like to try or would you rather I go first?"

"Well, I've been wanting to give it a shot so I guess it'll be me. It doesn't sound difficult. All I have to do is put it in my mouth."

Adrian smiled. "You're right. Basically, that's what you do but there's more that goes into it. Not much, though." he unfastened his trousers and pushed them down as he explained, leaving his lower half boxer-clad.

Terence's mouth began to water. "Uh huh.." Oh, the Chaser loved the effect he was having on the merman.

"Yeah..." Watching those bright eyes, Adrian slowly removed his black plaid boxers, folded them and sat them neatly on the lower edge of the bed. He watched his bedmate's Adam's apple move as he swallowed hard.

"Fucking tease."

"That's all a part of it, Ter. Give the other some excitement and make them squirm a bit. It adds to the enjoyment."

"I'm certainly enjoying it."

"Of course you are."

Terence nodded as he gazed hungrily at the situation between Adrian's legs. "Um, I know what this is called and how it emerges...uh.."

Adrian took his hand and made the fingers slowly wrap around him, followed by moving his hand up and down the shaft.

"...And this helps it stay. It's good to make sure the hand is warm first...just so you know."

Terence silently marveled at the warmth underneath his fingers, how the skin moved back and forth...how it felt so alive. It was mesmerizing, maybe a little too mesmerizing...but what else can we expect from him? "Wow, so this is what you'll be doing to me?"

"Mhm...would you like to move onto the next step? Up to you."

"Sure."

Adrian let Terence continue his slow ministrations. "Stop moving your hand." He stopped.

"Bend down and open your mouth, then slowly close it around. Be careful not to graze me with your teeth...it's quite sensitive. Ok, good. Now, you need to breathe through your nose while you do this. Go ahead and start bobbing your head up and down slowly. It's fine if you don't get it all in the first time. Takes practice."

Terence obeyed every instruction as relayed, tasting the Chaser. _'Hmm,so this is what it tastes like. Not really sweet...a little more on the salty side. I like it.' _Terence closed his eyes and continued, letting his tastebuds guide him. He stopped a few times to drag his tongue around the head, collecting the drops of fluid that leaked out before opening and taking him halfway again.

Adrian gazed at him with half-lidded eyes. Terence was performing surprisingly well for a first-timer...enthusiastic even with how he licked him unexpectedly. His merman's mouth was so wet, so warm and so perfect. He looked gorgeous. The Chaser's breath quickened, his hand gripped the sheets. A little moan escaped his lips. He was close...so unbearably close. He needed to warn him.

* * *

"Terence, I...I need you to listen. No, don't stop. I'm..I'm getting there, ok? So, it's ok if you taste something you're not used to. Some like it, some don't. Just tell me afterwards."

Terence seemed to understand and kept going. One moment later, a strange flavor entered the merman's mouth. It took a few seconds for Adrian to completely ride it out and stop tensing. Terence allowed the emission to settle across his tongue, analyzing the taste.

_'Salty, bitter...it's different but not bad, actually.' _He swallowed and gazed back to Pucey for approval. "I liked it. So...how was I?"

Rewarding him with a firm kiss, Adrian grunted "Bloody brilliant. You're a natural."

Terence blushed and rubbed his inner thigh. "Glad you liked it."

"My turn." Pupils dilated, Adrian gently pushed the merman back, removed his trousers and boxers, then demonstrated his own expertise by massaging him with a practiced hand. Deciding to tease him a bit, Adrian darted his tongue all over, cheating him out of the whole warmth for a brief moment. Terence squirmed as he anticipated.

Just as Adrian slowly lowered his mouth onto the merman's blessed endowment, barely around the entire summit, emerald green curtains ripped open and Warrington stood there with a smirk on his face. In front was something amusing and a turn-on. Terence laid there, face flushed with his trousers off and Pucey's mouth was still open around him, glaring up at the Beater.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Adrian leaned up and snarled "Yes. As a matter of fact, you are. What the hell do you want? I'm busy here."

Cassius chuckled at his pain. "Flint wanted me to ask you guys if you would like something from the kitchens."

"You came all this way just to ask us that? Right when Terence and I were having a little alone time? Really?"

"Yup. Could've asked beforehand...but I didn't. Nice cock, Terence."

Terence blushed, averting his eyes to the duvet. Adrian frowned heavily. "I'm going to kill you, Warrington."

"Yeah, well...you can try later. We'll bring you guys something. See ya." The door shut and silence filled the room.

"That was awkward." Terence commented, pulling the cover over his modesty.

"More like infuriating. Fucking cockblock...he's going to pay somehow."

"Why not interrupt the next time he shags McLaggen? Like every time for a week. If he's as much of a horny bastard like you told me, he's going to suffer without release."

Adrian laid back beside Terence, nuzzling into his neck. "I'm going to take you up on that suggestion. There's no way it won't work."

"Uh, would you like to try this again later?"

"When we get the chance. Once I put this plan into action, Warrington will retaliate."

"Will it be worth it?"

"Definitely."

* * *

"Merlin, Draco. You keep giving Marcellus the death stare every time you see him. Almost as much as you do to Potter. Mind telling me what the deal is?" Blaise lazily queried the Malfoy heir as he caught him glaring yet again at the transfer, who was busy chatting with Adrian and Graham across the hall.

Draco smoothed his robesleeve out of habit. ''There's just something about him that irks me besides being civil with mudbloods."

"Not everyone wishes to be hostile in public, mate. What about him could possibly be bothering you? He's always with Pucey and his peanut gallery so you never socialize with him."

Draco had to think about that for a minute. He knew deep down there was something to this bloke but he couldn't put a finger on it, exactly. Showing public civility, almost kindness to muggleborns and Gryffindors was one thing, then there was the muggle saying he shot back at him that one day. Why THAT in particular nagged him so greatly, there was no clear explanation. Was Terence a secret muggle sympathizer of some sort? Did he hang around them more often back home? That could account for his attitude towards them. Either way, it had to be something circulating around that idea because from what he knows about the Marcellus family, which wasn't much, they NEVER associated with the likes of muggles. Most Dark purebloods in his circle didn't.

"I dunno, Blaise. All I can say for sure is that something is off with Marcellus and whatever that thing is, I don't like it one bit."

"If it's bothering you so much, why not investigate? Apparently this obsession of yours will not go away..._and_ it's annoying me."

"Hmm.." Draco moved some of his silvery blonde hair back into perfection. "Perhaps a little digging and observation will satisfy me."

"Whatever gets you back to normal."

"Of course it will, not that I was ever off balance to begin with." Draco countered as he sauntered away.

Blaise shook his head. _'I can't believe he's actually going to do it. This is the most obsession he's had over anyone besides Potter. Ridiculous.'_

* * *

"You have got to be joking. There's no way Montrose will defeat Falmouth in the upcoming game. Their captain is severely lacking in the defensive plays." Flint stated adamantly to Montague, who darted onyx eyes from his book up at him.

"And Falmouth's offense this season is messy, sporadic and poorly planned. In their last match, it took several stand-ins to make the last twelve bloody goals and catch the snitch to win the damn thing." Flint shot him an evil glare, opening his mouth to retort.

"Jeez, Montague..are you really looking for a fight?" Bole asked as the two further argued over the faults and successes of both teams.

"_I_ think so."

"Not everyone is a Falmouth supporter, Flint."

Adrian and Terence watched on in amusement, lounging on a large rock near some ruins as their mates bantered. "How much longer you think they'll carry on?"

"No idea, Ter. They could go like this all night if they wanted. Just be glad it's not Wood he's debating with. Blood would be on our shoes by now."

Terence understood. Another odd upper-world thing became clear. When it comes to human men and Quidditch, their passion can be so great that it's best to remain silent about your team stance and why...or face the consequences.

Terence took a moment to gaze to his right. Small pockets of students were ambling about in one direction or another, the rest were solitaries looking for some peace and quiet. One solitary was Colin Creevey. Camera in hand, the Lion wandered, searching for anything interesting to photograph. A light went off in the merman's head when he looked back to Bletchley playing a game of exploding snap.

''I'll be back shortly."

Adrian was curious. "Where are you going?"

"The loo. It won't take me long, I promise." The merman meandered carefully down the grassy hill, making a turn at the nearest entryway where the lower-level bathrooms were located. Instead of entering straight through, he made an abrupt left at a statue overlooking more grounds. Colin was standing over a patch of odd-shaped stones, pondering over what angle to shoot when he heard footsteps.

"Colin! Hey..."

The blonde turned and smiled. "Hey Terence. What's up?"

"I wanted to see if you'd like to hang out tonight in the kitchens. You know, to talk and stuff."

Colin replied, surprised. "Really? Rather unexpected but ok. So, wanting to branch out among the houses?"

Terence shrugged. "You can say that. Oh, and if it's ok..mind if I bring Miles Bletchley? He kinda has this thing for raiding the kitchens after dinner." He pretended not to notice the slight blush gracing Colin's cheeks and the nervous movement of long golden hair behind one ear.

"B-Bletchley, huh? All right, sure. I don't mind. What time?"

"Nine o'clock."

"Nine it is. I'll see you then."

"Great." Terence waved before actually leaving to the bathroom.

He returned not too long after, reclaiming his spot beside Adrian. "You were gone a little while. Malfoy corner you?"

He shook his head, responding softly "Nope. Just completed one half of my plan."

The Chaser raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Scheming for Colin and Miles, huh?"

Terence smirked triumphantly.

"Nice. What did you say to Creevey?"

"I merely invited Colin to spend time with me in the kitchens tonight at nine. Also said that I was bringing Miles. He had no problem. Colin even had the cutest blush on his face when I mentioned him." Pucey smirked, interlocking their fingers. He knew full well about Bletchley's fondness for snacking. The timing couldn't be more splendid.

"Adorable. What time will you tell Bletchley?"

"Now's as good as ever. Hey, Miles?"

The redhead redirected his attention to his room-mates, chewing on one of several gummy wands he has hidden away in his robe pocket. "Yeah?"

"Will you accompany me to the kitchens tonight at nine? Colin's going to be there."

Miles's eyes brightened immediately. "Of course. I'd love to...I mean, yeah..I'll go."

"Perfect. Just try not to jump him once we get down there."

Miles muttered with his own faint blush, turning around. "Can't promise that."

Terence laid his sandy blonde head upon Adrian's shoulder. "I think this will turn out marvelously."

"I hear ya. We'll probably catch Miles sneaking Colin into the Snake Pit soon enough. Oh and since we're wanting to get them alone, how are you planning to do that?''

"I have an idea."

* * *

_Near the kitchens, close to nine o' clock that evening..._

"Are you sure Colin will be there?" Miles asked, hoping that his crush would arrive. Terence shot the shorter Snake a smile as they walked side by side down the hall, approaching closer.

"Of course, now don't worry. You will get to spend time with Blondie and stuff your face. You know, it's amazing how you're not fat considering how you're always snacking after dinner...and in between meals."

Miles casually flexed his left bulging bicep, nonchalantly admiring it. ''You can thank all the workouts."

"I don't think _I _should be the one thanking the routine."

Right as they happened upon Colin at the kitchen doorway, he smirked yet again at the Keeper. Colin greeted them cheerfully. "Hey Terence!" he blushed again when he addressed Miles. "Hey, Bl-, I mean...Miles."

"Evening, Colin."

"So...what're we waiting for? Go on in." Terence pushed them ahead into the kitchens, past a few baskets loaded with various seasonal fruits and vegetables. On the far right was a table set with a lit brass candelabra, plates of small cakes, pastries and tarts, also accompanied with a full pitcher of pumpkin juice. The whole setting was nice but oddly there were only two chairs and two goblets.

"Terence, where are you going to sit?" Colin asked, taking one seat while Miles claimed the other across him.

The merman shrugged. "No idea. I'll figure it out the next time we come down here. Have fun, you guys." Terence waved before heading back out the door, leaving the two to watch on in curiosity.

Colin chuckled at the sudden turn. "I take it Terence isn't joining us, huh?"

"Apparently not."

"And he set us up on a date, didn't he?"

Miles took an iced-vanilla teacake from the tray, smiling at him. "It looks like he did."

Colin grinned. "Did you know about this?"

"Nope. I honestly thought we were going to hang out and eat...I do it a lot." the Keeper swallowed some cake nervously. "Um...is the unforeseen date a problem for you?"

The Lion shook his head. "Nope. Unexpected as this is, I kinda would like to see where it goes. Pumpkin juice?" he grabbed the glass pitcher.

Miles held out his goblet. "I'd love some."

* * *

**How cute! Our underwater cupid set Colin and Miles up on a date! X3 And there's your dose of Malfoy wanting to scheme. More is sure to come! :)**


	11. Almost Discovered

**Hello! I am present with the update! In all honesty, I've been a bit on a roll lately. My updates haven't been THAT FAR apart. Progress has been made! :P Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I stepped up the action a little more.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven-Almost Discovered**

"I think your plan worked." Adrian muttered to Terence, gently rubbing the small of his back as they hung about the hall after History that afternoon.

He leant into it, slightly humming. "You think so?"

"Take a look."

Terence did, noticing Miles and Colin embracing in an empty corridor, sharing a quick snog. "Hey hey, what do ya know? Am I a good matchmaker or what?"

"You're brilliant."

Terence brushed imaginary dirt off his forearm sleeves and gave Adrian a cocky smirk. "Knew it."

Adrian laughed. "Yes, but there's an even better pair you helped fix up."

"Who?"

"Us, of course."

"Oh, yeah." he pecked him on the lips.

"Terence, man...you are amazing." Miles happily sauntered over and clapped him right on the back."

"Don't inflate his ego, mate."

"Oh, bleh! How am I amazing?"

Miles grinned. "Thanks for setting us up. Last night couldn't have been more perfect. Colin's totally into me too!"

The merman responded, tilting his head at the light blonde walking past them with a smile. "I could see that since it took you a bit to come up for air."

Bletchley contentedly sighed. "We're going to meet again tonight and we're going to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"As an official couple?"

"Well, we're going to give it a few dates before we decide to call it anything. We don't want it to look like we're rushing."

Terence nodded. "Sounds like a good idea and if you go public, brace yourself for insults from Malfoy. You know they'll be coming."

Bletchley's smile curled into a snarl. "Let 'im. I'll exterminate that rodent before he whines to his father."

"Too bad you can't do it sooner."

Flint snorted behind them. "Someone's in a mood."

Adrian shrugged. He honestly didn't give a shit about the meddlesome ferret. Not much else to say.

"Ugh, now _Bletchley's_ eventually diluting his bloodline? What is the world of purebloods coming to?" Draco shook his head in disappointment, having eavesdropped on their conversation from around the corner. Yeah, his plan of stalking Terence has totally been put into action. For the past couple of days, he's been watching him, trying to study his habits, hoping that'll give him a clue to the secrets he possesses because he will use each and every one against him.

"I'd watch it with Bletchley if I were you, mate. Did you not just hear what he'd do to you if you ran your mouth?" Blaise reminded him, being not a participant but only guilty of being near his housemate. They were in between class changes so there was a few minutes to spare.

"Please, Bletchley consorting with Creevey is the least of my concerns."

"Oh, right." Blaise sarcastically gasped. "It's Marcellus that you'll be wasting more of your time over. My mistake."

"Shut it, Zabini."

"While you continue to lose your sanity, I'll be heading to class. Catch you there." Zabini nonchalantly waved, disappearing down the corridor.

Pressing his back flat against the wall, he observed the elder Snakes move past, heading towards the staircase leading out onto the grounds. _'It's only a matter of time before I figure you out.'_

* * *

Later that afternoon, Terence wandered over to the Black Lake and reclined on his favorite rock, admiring the sunset. As he watched the vibrant tones of pink, yellow and orange blend across the western sky, he lowered his right hand past the stone, forcing it through the water's surface. The cold embraced his fingers. He sighed. The cold depths, the salty and earthy air, the sound of the wind, how it rippled the surface as it blew...it was brief moments like these where he missed the lake, his home. He missed Speckle, Buster and Squidly.

Terence wished he could just rip off his clothes at the end of the day and take a dive, just to feel it all over once more. Once reality set back in, he knew he couldn't and he had more responsibilities since he took that potion. It did seem overwhelming sometimes to always watch what he'd say or how to act and the extra attention he received from a bunch of flirtatious schoolmates got on his nerves. Despite all that, he had not a single ounce of regret. He loved spending time with Adrian and he was going to savor every moment.

_'I know it'll all be worth it. There is no one else that I would go through all this trouble for. Well, except Ariel, my parents, my other sisters, my friends, Buster and Squidly...probably Speckle...then again...no, of course Speckle...'_

In the distance settling behind a large stone, Draco watched the merman as he lazily dragged his fingers through the lake, then picked up a flint. He rubbed his thumb around it before skimming it across. He appeared so peaceful, at home, almost. There was a certain glint in his green eyes that held something deep when he stared at the water. To Draco, it read as longing.

_'A little too much for an everyday element.'_ he thought, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. It wasn't much of a strange occurrence to see a student stare at the water when they'd visit. Most did it when they'd ponder life's mysteries, or whatever score they got on their test last Tuesday, but when Terence did it, Draco just knew there was more to it. He'd call it a hunch but he'd chide himself for getting all Gryffindor. He taunts Potter, Weasley, and all other Lions enough about that shared trait. Seeing there wasn't much happening for the past ten minutes, Draco walked off to dinner, mentally filing away that single detail. _'A fascination with water, that's one..'_

* * *

"Could you pass the chicken, Ter? Kinda would like a piece before Goyle eats it all.''

"Sure, here you go." He passed it to Adrian and poked his stewed carrots distractedly.

''Something on your mind?"

Terence responded "Yeah. I went out on the lake earlier to chill and while I was out there, I had this feeling I was being watched."

"It was probably Hagrid keeping an eye on you."

"No, he never left his hut and you certainly can't miss him once he does."

"Ok, then who do you think it was?''

"Dunno.." Terence glanced at Malfoy as he pantomimed the interaction from what looked to be an earlier incident in one of his classes. _'But I have an idea.'_

"Potions: 'O', Herbology: 'O', Astronomy: 'O', Ancient Runes: 'O', History: 'E'...meh, not my fault it's boring...and everything else is an 'O' so far." Terence commented, flicking through his stack of graded tests.

"Wow.." Bole whistled. "You've only been here a short while and look at these marks! It wasn't until third year I had half of what you've gotten. Lucky shit!"

Adrian gazed on at Terence with a soft, warm smile. He was so proud of him for having done so wonderfully in his classes and like Lucian said, in such a short period of time. If he hadn't caught up quickly, they'd be in some serious trouble. Most importantly, Terence would be. There wasn't a day he didn't thank the gods because they've made things go smoothly. "What we can we say? Ter's a quick study."

"From the way I heard you panting and moaning that one day, he sure is." Warrington leered at Adrian before shooting the merman a saucy wink. Both blushed furiously as Pucey snidely remarked.

"Not in the hall, damn it, and how's McLaggen by the way?"

Cassius just narrowed his eyes. _'Fucking cockblock.'_

Graham queried his mates as they headed to lunch, mainly directing it at Terence and Adrian. "Have you guys figured out what you're doing for winter holiday?"

Listening to the others relay their possible plans, Adrian had to think for a moment. He didn't plan that far ahead. Terence had to take a monthly potion and he didn't know how to exactly brew it. Only Luna knew and perhaps Snape would if given the proper directions and ingredients. Maybe if he could ask Snape to send it by owl, they'd avoid any issues. "Well, I was going to ask Ter if he wanted to come home with me."

Terence perked up, grinning. "Really?"

"Yeah, of course I would!"

"Wait.." his face fell a bit in worry. "...what about the potion?"

"I was thinking we could ask Snape to brew it for us if you got the exact recipe from Luna, he could then send it to us and you'd be ok until we came back in January."

Relieved, Terence nodded as they entered the Great Hall. "Sounds good to me."

A distinct thump and the faint skeetering of metal across stone caught the attention of those nearest the door, followed by a round of laughter and cruel mocking. Terence turned from his seat. At the door, Colin was trying to gather his things, sadly handling a classic camera that appeared to be broken.

The person responsible was none other than...you guessed it.

"...Maybe if you'd have paid attention to what was in front of you instead of that camera, you would have seen me coming." Draco sneered disdainfully at the muggleborn after having tripped him and kicked his belongings from the walkway out of spite.

Across the way, Bletchley was fuming. He was about to stomp his way on over and bash Malfoy's face in until Terence decided to wander to them instead.

"Maybe I should.."

"No." Flint planted a hand on Adrian's shoulder, holding him down. "He's got it."

* * *

"It was an accident, Malfoy."

"Feh, excuses. What more can I expect from a filthy mudbl-''

Terence interrupted by charming Colin's camera fixed and standing adjacent him, facing the ice prince. ''All that just because he simply bumped into you?"

"Marcellus...'' Draco purposely dragged out his name, venomous in tone. ''Figured you'd gallop to his rescue like his knight in shining armor and get involved in where you're not wanted. Sure you're not in the wrong house?"

Terence's voice hardened, as did the glare in his eyes. ''Oh, I am indeed sure. And what I am not sure of is why you believe you have this God-given right to go around treating people as you please and think you're going to get away with it. It's funny because you are _nowhere near _that privileged, no matter what your daddy tells you."

Draco heard Ron snort in the silence. "Excuse me?"

"You don't have a bloody hearing problem, you heard me clearly."

Draco fingered his wand, readying to grasp and fire. "I'm getting just about tired of your mouth, Marcellus."

"And what are you gonna do, ferret? Shut me up?"

Malfoy's sneer slid into an infuriating smirk. ''You could say that. _Globus aguamenti!__*****_" A furious jet stream of water blasted Terence and encircled his body, forming a dense watery sphere, enough to mimic the crushing waves of the sea. Students all around gasped, some screamed and protests sounded to let Terence go, that he's killing him. Draco held a small satisfied smirk, staring down at the merman. _'You DO like water, don't you?'_

_'What the?' _Terence blinked at the liquid entrapment he was cased in. He laid upon the ground, listening to the warped noises and breathing. _'Oh yeah, I'm underwater...wait a minute!' _

''What the hell?"

"Look!"

"He's still alive?"

"How is that possible?"

People queried one another once Terence failed to thrash about and hold his breath.

This especially piqued curiosity within a stunned Draco, whom Snape pushed past to immediately end the charm and reprimand. With a foul taste in his mouth, the Potions master hissed "Thirty points from Slytherin. In addition, you will be having detention with me every night for a week. I hope you like scrubbing cauldrons, floors and restocking ingredients because you will be doing that until I decide you are done. Get out of my sight." Knowing better not to argue, Draco trudged, sparing Terence a long glance before he exited the Great Hall.

Reclaiming his footing, Terence rubbed his face and looked around to be met with stares.

"H-How did you do that?" Penelope Clearwater asked. Oh shit. He totally spaced on faking drowning. Not a good move for someone trying to hide their merfolk identity. He had to give some bullshit answer quick before everything got worse. It wasn't entirely his fault, the water sphere charm caught him offguard, as it did with his mates.

"Well, I lost a bet with my mates. My punishment was to swallow gillyweed water and so I did earlier."

"But.." he heard this other muggleborn, Hermione Granger, answer "..gillyweed water only lasts for an hour after consumption. Also, you'd have gills and you didn't sprout any, and you had to have been underwater.''

Professor Sprout immediately chose to interject. ''That's because it wasn't the standard gillyweed I have in my private storage. This particular strain lives out of water for at least two hours, allows the consumer to stay outside of water, to thrive underwater five hours longer and without growth of gills or any fish-like appendage. It was recently discovered and I happened to acquire a few plants...in which I noticed one was missing this morning." She purposely darted her eyes to Adrian and his mates to add to the effect, in which they looked away innocently.

This seemed to satisfy everyone. Technically, it wasn't all a lie. There WAS such thing as this type of gillyweed, she just didn't show it to her students yet. Nevertheless, the lie worked and the students eventually went back to their meal.

"My fucking god, Terence...you almost gave yourself away." Adrian expressed worriedly in their bed that night, getting situated under the covers.

"No shit, Pucey." Flint grunted across the room in his four-poster.

"I didn't, isn't that what matters?"

"Mate, we don't blame you for what happened. Malfoy usually uses hexes and barely-legal curses most of the time. You had no idea he was going to attempt 'drowning' you in the middle of lunch. Neither of us did.'' Graham supplied reassuringly, knowing the earlier incident left Terence kinda aggravated for the rest of the afternoon.

Terence smiled lightly. "Look on the bright side, at least the potion didn't totally do away with my abilities and I'm still around.''

Adrian slid an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. "I'm just glad the professors stepped in when they did."

"Ditto."

"You do realize this means you should just stay away from Malfoy. Today cut it too close.''

Terence nuzzled him briefly, bumping their noses together and whining playfully. "Can I at least hex him back without being caught? He got me wet at lunch...and you're the only one who's supposed to be doing that.''

_'Damn right.' _Adrian firmly mused. "Ok, babe. We'll think of some rightly-deserved revenge."

"I have one of the Twins' pranks Percy confiscated to use at your disposal." Flint offered, shaking a small box he pulled out of his nightstand drawer.

"We'll take it."

* * *

"...Bloody brushes, slimy slugs and bat entrails...disgusting! My hands are giant prunes...this is the last time I am going to get detention!" Malfoy complained entering the fourth-years boys' dorm in the Snake Pit around one am, reeking of the smell of suds and lingering potion fumes. Stalking to his bed, Draco slung back the curtains and sat, glaring off into the darkness. Today was a very irritating one for him and Marcellus made it even worse.

_'Marcellus had to argue and insult me like I was a measly peasant. Just who does he think he is?!' _First Potter and now this transfer had to come along and add to the trouble without a single consequence. Kicking off his shoes, Draco further growled silently, replaying the incident- Him pushing Creevey, him insulting the mudblood, then Terence sauntering over and giving his two cents, they argue and HE fires the water-sphere charm, Terence doesn't struggle...wait.

_'Marcellus didn't struggle. He barely moved and was underwater for a little over a minute. He breathed. He fucking breathed and blinked without issue. That is impossible unless he took gillyweed but I highly doubt he or any of his buddies had time to snag a strand this morning while in class.' _

He recalled overhearing someone talk about Terence's excuse and Pomona's explanation to Granger during his Ancient Runes class after lunch.

Malfoy wasn't an idiot. A nosy, privileged, pampered and pointy-faced Daddy's boy, yes...but stupid...no. There _was _something deeper going on here.

'_Oh, there is more, much more to you than I thought. I don't know of any Marcellus on record that had natural abilities to survive underwater. What kind are you then? Looks as if I'm going to consult a different source instead of skulking about. That's the only way I'm ever going to get a straight answer.' _

Listening to his gut once again, Draco decided to give his father's contact a surprise letter.

* * *

***Globus aguamenti: The water summoning charm and the word globe combined. Just imagine it.**

**Whew! That was a close one, folks! Terence definitely dodged a bullet. And sadly yes, Draco is starting to catch on but he won't be entirely there yet..probably for not another chapter or two..(Still in the process of writing and organizing them to flow properly). What you think?**


End file.
